Meeting in heaven
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: O seu encontro estava muito além das escadas do Céu. *SasuSaku* *Seqüência de ‘Meeting in Hell’*
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

- 

-

**Capítulo I**

O _mouse_ em sua mão direita estava ativo, movendo-se de um lado para o outro no _mousepad_, suas ações tendo conseqüência na página da internet que tomava conta do computador do Uchiha, mostrando conteúdos que qualquer pessoa acharia no mínimo insano.

Afinal, que adolescente de dezoito anos estaria vendo o histórico de um homem chamado Yamaki Natsu enquanto poderia estar vendo pornô na internet?

Talvez fossem essas coisas que assustavam seus amigos.

Porém aquele não era apenas um adolescente. Era um mediador em pleno trabalho árduo. Ou ao menos era o que parecia ser, considerando os olhos negros concentrados na tela do computador. E não era exatamente o paradeiro de Natsu que estava em sua mente.

Apertou o _mouse_ com um pouco mais de força, franzindo o cenho. Sua inquietação poderia ser por estar acordado desde as cinco da manhã – horas antes de realmente precisar levantar para ir ao colégio – resolvendo aquele mistério que um espírito lhe pedira, mas ele sabia que essa hipótese era tão ridícula quanto o que fazia no momento.

- Sasuke! – Uma voz masculina o chamou, do lado de fora do quarto. – O que diabos você está fazendo aí?! Você já deveria ter saído de casa!

- Que droga. – Sasuke resmungou, amaldiçoando Itachi inúmeras vezes antes de salvar a página da internet e desligar o computador. Por que seu irmão tinha que ser tão idiota e não podia deixá-lo em paz?!

Quantas vezes teria que provar que não estava mais nem aí para o colégio?! Que merda...! A única coisa que receberia lá - mesmo que estivesse voltando das férias – eram garotas fanáticas, amigos problemáticos e sua namorada que perdera a maldita memória.

Certo. Ex-namorada.

Que ainda era apaixonado.

Que. Merda.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Ai, droga, Naruto! – A jovem gritava, revoltada, calçando a meia, penteando os longos cabelos e catando os livros espalhados no quarto, tudo ao mesmo tempo, batendo em objetos que não deveriam estar no caminho.

- Cuidado, Sakura-chan!

Ela bateu na porta do banheiro que estava aberta, fazendo um barulho oco e caindo no chão sentada, sentindo dores até onde não sabia existir.

Naruto gelou.

Agora vinha bronca.

- Seu idiota! – Ela esbravejou, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar. – Eu já falei pra você não desarrumar o meu quarto, Naruto! Quer que eu desenhe ou o que?!

- M-Mas...! Não foi culpa minha! Se você tivesse acordado cedo iss-!

Sakura já havia pulado em seu pescoço antes que cuspisse as últimas palavras.

- Não se atreva a dizer isso. – Ela ameaçou, veias praticamente saltando de sua testa, estrangulando o espírito que começava a ficar roxo.

Mas que merda! Não fora culpa sua ter levantado tarde! Se ele tivesse sonhado com algo estranho também demoraria a acordar, ou ainda nem acordaria!

E aquele sonho... Nunca havia tido aquela sensação estranha enquanto dormia... Quer dizer...

Suas mãos afrouxaram inconscientemente ao redor do pescoço de Naruto.

Aqueles olhos negros...

Por que estava sonhando com aquilo? Durante as férias inteiras não havia tido esses sonhos, e só naquele primeiro dia de aula...

- Sakura! Está atrasada! – Sua mãe gritou de algum pavimento da casa, arrastando a Haruno de volta para o quarto.

Naruto havia fechado os olhos, tentando respirar todo o oxigênio do local.

- Eu já vou! – Sakura respondeu, mas continuou quieta, no chão, os pensamentos não querendo abandoná-la. Algo que deixou o Uzumaki confuso.

- Ta tudo bem, Sakura-chan? – Ela ergueu os olhos para o loiro e então sorriu, pegou a mochila que estava ao seu lado e levantou.

- Ta. Tchau, Naruto. – E saiu, deixando o loiro bastante intrigado.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Você não consegue parar de reclamar isso, Kiba? – TenTen indagou, cansada das mesmas palavras que o amigo não cansava de repetir, junto com a expressão emburrada que sempre fazia.

- E como eu posso?! – O Inuzuka rebateu, alterado, apontando para uma cadeira vazia próxima naquela sala de aula. – Aquele Uchiha não deveria ter sido encontrado! Como eu vou conquistar as garotas de novo?!

- Você nem conquistava, imagina agora. – Ino desdenhou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião. – Kiba resmungou, invocado pela colocação da loira.

Sakura, sentada em sua própria cadeira, não pôde evitar a risada ao ver a discussão dos amigos. Estava acostumada, mas era sempre bom voltar àquele tipo de rotina.

- M-Mas, Kiba-kun... – Hinata começou, a voz ligeiramente tímida. – Se o Sasuke-kun não fosse encontrado, então a Sakura-chan também não seria.

- É verdade. – TenTen ponderou, sabiamente.

A Hyuuga ainda achava estranha aquela história que o Uchiha lhe dissera por ter encontrado os dois no quintal de sua casa. Quer dizer, ele havia salvado Sakura de ser seqüestrada em uma rua próxima e resolvera se jogar em seu quintal, e foi onde perdeu a consciência junto com ela?

Muito estranho.

Mas não havia contado a ninguém, nem que havia visto os dois.

Sakura ficou quieta.

Ela mesma não lembrava de ter sumido, então presumia que esse fora algum caso de mediação e que ficara muito encrencada, por isso não se arriscava a dizer uma palavra sobre o episódio. Ah, sim... A única coisa que sabia era sobre aquele rapaz que estivera no quarto do hospital também.

Dizendo Naruto, ele havia salvado-a de seqüestradores.

Hum, certo. E Kiba não era mulherengo.

- Aaaaaaahhhhh! Sasuke-kun!

- Ah, meu Deus, Sasuke-kun! É tão bom te ver!

- Não quer me levar em um encontro hoje para celebrar o início das aulas?

- Não! Ele vai **me** levar!

- Claro que não, sua vaca!

Sakura desviou a atenção de seus amigos para a briga que se desenrolava na porta da sala, entre o grupo feminino da turma ao que parecia ser uma disputa pelo tal Sasuke.

Que havia acabado de entrar.

A mediadora quase engasgou e, de um salto, levantou, apoiando as mãos na cadeira, estupefata. Não podia acreditar.

- Você?! – Ela exclamou, incrédula ao reconhecer aqueles cabelos e olhos escuros. Era ele! Ele que estava em seu quarto de hospital!

Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?! O que diabos estava acontecendo?!

O Uchiha não mudou a expressão serena no rosto, apesar de não ter gostado de seu estômago ter retraído ao encontrar aqueles orbes verdes reluzentes e aquela voz alterada.

Como podia evitar se apaixonar por ela? Se não fosse o pacto estúpido, eles estariam juntos naquele momento, e podia apostar que ela lhe daria um daqueles grandes sorrisos e seu fã-clube ia querer matá-la.

No entanto, agradeceu mentalmente por ter muito controle sobre suas emoções e semblantes, então apenas passou por Sakura, apoiando uma mão na cabeça dela – sem olha-la – e bagunçando seu cabelo liso, levemente, caminhando em seguida para sua cadeira, um pouco atrás dela.

Sakura ainda piscava os olhos, atordoada pela 'resposta', ignorando o cabelo que estava um pouco desarrumado.

Ino sofria de paralisia.

TenTen e Hinata não estavam tão assustadas assim, então voltaram a atenção para o massacre na porta, onde cabeças e pernas voavam.

Kiba estava totalmente... chocado.

- O que foi isso? – Ino balbuciou, roubando as palavras de Kiba, porém sem os palavrões.

Sakura não soube o que responder. Claro, não tinha resposta para dar porque aquilo fora a coisa mais estranha do mundo e – ajeitando os fios do cabelo desarrumado – tentou entender porque aqueles olhos negros arrepiaram seus pêlos do corpo.

E aquela mão em sua cabeça lhe pareceu tão quentinha e confortável...

Mas talvez ele só quisesse ser amigável depois do incidente do hospital, oras. Não, até onde ouvia os rumores, Uchiha Sasuke não era a pessoa mais indicada em busca da sociabilidade.

O que diabos acontecera então?!

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Voltei! xD**

**E aí, pessoal? Eu sei que eu demorei muito, mas é que eu tinha praticamente perdido a inspiração com SasuSaku (pq eu estou viciada em FMA, e lógico em Ed e Winry) xD**

**Então não se assustem se eu demorar mais ainda...**

**Ah, sim. Vcs sinceramente acharam que eu seria cruel ao ponto de deixar 'Meeting in Hell' daquele jeito? De jeito nenhum! xD**

**Reviews do último capítulo de MIH:**

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Mye-chan

ami-dps

HarunoN

Bruna

pen of angel

Carol aka-neko

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Marin the Noir

Gu3Mii

Uchiha A. Daiane

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE

Hyuuga Mitha

Rahfa-san

Pink Flower. Bah

Lorena

NANDA

Tsubame Hitori

Mari-chan

Maríllya Andrade

**Valeu, pessoal! E quantas reviews, hein?? To tão feliz que vcs nem fazem idéia, então obrigada mesmooo:D**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Momento propaganda! Leiam a minha fic de FMA xD O nome é 'Pieces of heaven' e é de EdxWin! Não custa nada passar lá, gente xD**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

- 

-

**Capítulo II**

A jovem estava fazendo o seu melhor para cair na mesma concentração de seus amigos da sala – exceto alguns que cochichavam as possíveis respostas – e calcular a área e o volume da pirâmide tetraédrica, mas nem tudo estava saindo como queria.

E o pior era o seu companheiro – afinal o professor tinha que pedir um trabalho em dupla – que mantinha os olhos escuros no papel, aparentemente atento aos cálculos que fazia e não aos orbes verdes que o observavam de forma tão discreta.

Quer dizer, não tinha como evitar! A presença do Uchiha parecia mexer com algo em seu estômago que o fazia revirar toda hora. Era uma sensação desconhecida que apenas aumentava sua curiosidade. Bom, não lembrava ser muito amiga do rapaz antes das férias.

Eles ao menos haviam trocado um 'Oi' pelos corredores do colégio? Não. Não lembrava disso. Mas então por que sentia aquilo quando estava perto dele...?

Sakura encarou os próprios cálculos e ao perceber que não conseguiria se concentrar tendo o Uchiha ao seu lado, rendeu-se aos seus olhos esmeralda que pousaram no companheiro e às palavras que estavam saindo antes que pudesse conte-las.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão que já te conheço? – O murmúrio foi abafado pelas outras vozes baixas que enchiam a sala, tornando apenas Sasuke capaz de ouvi-la.

Ligeiramente curioso com aquela pergunta, o rapaz ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dela e um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios.

- Talvez você conheça. – Ele retrucou. – Ou está conhecendo agora.

Finalmente algo para melhorar o seu dia. Aquela pergunta significava que Sakura tinha chances de recuperar a memória e esse pensamento bastava para que a esperança desse as caras.

A mediadora encarou o teto, sustentando um semblante pensativo e descontraído ao mesmo tempo, não levando tão a sério a sensação estranha que a envolvia na presença do Uchiha.

Ora, podia estar conhecendo-o naquele instante mesmo.

- É, e você não é tão arrogante como dizem por aí. – A Haruno comentou, voltando a encará-lo com um ar divertido, sem saber que aquelas palavras causaram um certo impacto no rapaz.

Aquelas palavras... Como podia esquecê-las?

_Pensei que você fosse um idiota ignorante._

_Como é?_

Um fraco sorriso adornou as feições de Sasuke e após os longos segundos que ficou encarando-a, murmurou:

- Já ouvi isso antes.

- De mim? – Sakura fez uma cara confusa.

- Quem sabe?

- Ficou louco? Eu nunca falei com você antes. – Dessa vez ela o encarou com os olhos carregados de ceticismo, começando a considerar que ele realmente era maluco. Quer dizer, havia aquela história do hospital e a forma como mexera em seu cabelo.

_Pirado, com certeza._

- Hn. – Sasuke fez, voltando a se concentrar no trabalho antes que sua língua pudesse jogar qualquer palavra que o deixasse contra a parede e antes que não pudesse se controlar e a beijasse bem ali para acabar com aquela história.

E acabar com sua vida, porque Sakura iria lhe dar um soco que seria impossível de reconstituir o nariz ou qualquer osso da face.

Mas o que podia fazer se os lábios dela eram tão tentadores, principalmente quando já havia provado deles?! Ah, merda... Tinha que parar com isso. Ela não lembrava de nada, então era melhor se contentar em virar amigo dela. E começar tudo de novo.

Isso se pudesse agüentar até esse meio tempo...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A luz que conhecia tão bem envolvia o espírito da criança, esta sendo observada pelo mediador que estava acostumado àquele trabalho e à escuridão das ruas por onde se metia para ajudar aqueles espíritos.

Bom, não podia pedir para 'trabalhar' na praia de Miami. Era capaz de acabar preso por bruxaria ou qualquer coisa que dissessem que era. Mas isso não importava, afinal ao menos podia se distrair com aqueles espíritos e afastar os pensamentos que o assombravam.

Sakura e aquele inferno...

Só de lembrar de tudo fazia algo contrair em seu peito. Na verdade, não gostava de lembrar, mas como não recordar se estudava na mesma sala da garota que amava e que um dia fora sua namorada – no inferno – e graças a um anjo perdera a memória do último mês?

Era demais para pedir, até para um mediador! E olha que via e suportava muita coisa graças àquela profissão.

- Muito bem. Até que para um bastardo arrogante você dá conta do recado.

- Dobe.

Sasuke nem precisou olhar para o lado para saber que o espírito loiro eufórico estava bem ali, após ter observado o garotinho sumir na luz de segundos atrás.

- E então? Quando vai falar com a sua...? – Naruto mostrou o dedo mindinho, com uma expressão maliciosa na face.

- De quem você está falando? – Sasuke retrucou, uma gota na cabeça. Namorada? Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Oras! Da Sakura-chan, seu palerma! Quem mais poderia ser?!

- Por acaso você perdeu a memória junto com ela? – Mas que diabos... Naruto tinha que ficar lembrando que não tinha mais namorada porque esta havia perdido a maldita memória?!

Se ele continuasse ia arrancar o que ele considerava de cérebro.

O Uzumaki sentiu uma gota na cabeça.

- Aliás, como sabe sobre nós? – O Uchiha indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto o loiro se agitava.

- Dã! Eu vi tudo!

- Tudo o que, idiota? Não teve nada pra ver.

- Ah, ta. Então vem me dizer que não tinha as línguas de vocês dois pra ver. – O espírito tinha uma nova gota na cabeça e o mediador ficou ligeiramente embaraçado, embora tivesse uma veia na testa.

Mas o que-?! Certo que realmente ficava distraído quando estava em algum beijo com Sakura, mas não era possível que Naruto só aparecesse **nesses** momentos!

- Fala sério, como é que se faz aquilo? – Naruto falou mais para si mesmo, fazendo uma expressão de nojo ao recordar das cenas que vira no inferno.

- Você ficou nos espionando, Dobe? – O Uchiha arriscou, sem acreditar naquele espírito desastrado. Quer dizer, como ele havia visto suas línguas?! Ele só podia estar falando aquilo para deixá-lo embaraçado ou tirar uma com a sua cara.

- Claro que não! Eu não ia ficar interessado em ver vocês dois se agarrando!

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético, uma gota na cabeça.

- É só que quando eu aparecia vocês sempre estavam trocando salivas, aí não tinha como não ficar sabendo, né? – Naruto falou, dando de ombros.

O mediador revirou os olhos, percebendo apenas naquele momento que ambos andavam pela rua deserta, a qual sabia estar próxima de sua casa.

Eram por esses motivos que não gostava muito de relembrar aqueles momentos. Por mais engraçados ou constrangedores que fossem eram recordações que o consumiam a cada dia porque... queria que elas tivessem prosseguido.

Queria estar com Sakura, com as memórias dela de volta e realizando as mudanças que ela havia desejado tanto em concretizar quando saíssem daquele inferno. Só que nem tudo eram borboletas e arco-íris.

E ele estava ali sofrendo pela Haruno porque ainda a amava.

Que ótimo.

- Você acha que teria como eu voltar para o inferno? – Sasuke cortou o silêncio com sua voz impassível, na qual Naruto conseguiu discernir uma raiva reprimida.

- Ficou louco, Teme?! Pensei que aquele fosse o último lugar que quisesse voltar algum dia!

- Inferno é o que eu estou vivendo agora.

Naruto olhou o amigo de esguelha, suavizando os olhos azuis ao perceber o cenho franzido do rapaz. Nem o barulho de seus passos podia abafar a leve aflição que envolvia o Uchiha.

- Ah, sim... – O loiro murmurou, sentindo pena do amigo. Ele gostava mesmo de Sakura... Era tão óbvio quanto o seu sofrimento...

- Aquela droga de pacto. – Sasuke resmungou, mantendo os olhos estreitados fixos no horizonte. – Sakura foi tão idiota em aceitar o que aquela mulher disse...

- Na verdade, ela não sabia que isso ia acontecer. – Naruto também franziu o cenho após as próprias palavras. A perda da memória de Sakura havia sido um acidente, com certeza.

- Mas essa Tsunade deveria ter dito. A única condição que ela deu foi encurtar a vida de Sakura e não fazê-la perder a maldita memória.

O loiro ficou quieto, apreciando o barulho de seus passos e notando o quanto o Uchiha estava sofrendo de verdade, mesmo que este fizesse de tudo para não demonstrar. Dava para perceber pela sua voz frustrada e isso era algo que Naruto não estava acostumado.

Oras, sempre teve a imagem do mediador como sendo um bastardo arrogante! Nunca pensou que o veria daquele jeito, afinal!

- Deve ter sido toda aquela confusão, você sabe. – Naruto murmurou, sem sucesso em achar as palavras certas para melhorar o ânimo do rapaz.

- Hn.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – O Uzumaki perguntou, olhando-o de esguelha e logo encontrando o mesmo olhar no Uchiha.

- Ainda não pensei sobre isso.

- Cara, eu não sou burro. É óbvio que você vive pensando sobre essa história!

Mas que espírito filho da mãe!

- Não, não é. Agora vai fazer o seu papel de anjo da guarda e impeça aquela garota irritante de se meter em alguma encrenca.

Naruto abriu a boca para discutir, mas resolveu ficar calado. Não ia arrancar nada de Sasuke, pois o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso. Apesar de ter certeza que aquela mudança de assunto apenas confirmava suas suspeitas.

Sasuke ia mandá-lo cair fora – já irritado com tudo aquilo – mas descobriu não ser preciso após escutar um suspiro resignado, e o sumiço do loiro antes que se virasse para constatar.

O que Sakura estava fazendo com ele? Estava até conversando com **Naruto** sobre coisas que jamais falaria para alguém!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A calmaria da biblioteca era uma das razões para sempre arrastar a jovem mediadora, a qual se encontrava sentada em uma mesa recheada de livros e algumas folhas soltas. Seus amigos nunca entenderiam os outros motivos que a faziam criar raízes ali ao invés de ir ao shopping ou cinema.

Afinal, quem entenderia que dependia de livros de história para resolver alguns de seus problemas com espíritos perdidos?

No entanto, não eram essas coisas que ocupavam sua mente naquele instante. Seus neurônios estavam quase pulando de tanta incredulidade com o exercício de física que Ino havia lhe entregado para corrigir.

- Mas que resolução é essa?! – Sakura murmurou, arrepiando a franja em frustração e suspirando após alguns segundos.

Definitivamente Ino precisava de algumas aulas, mas como podia ajudá-la e ao mesmo tempo espantar os espíritos que a visitavam com mais freqüência a cada dia?! A loira podia até precisar de aulas, mas a mediadora precisava de um psicólogo!

Isso sim era um problema.

Sakura apenas se lembrou que estava na biblioteca quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado – e estava pronta para enterrar algum livro na cabeça do espírito apresentado – o que a fez virar a cabeça para a figura.

- Você que fez isso? – Sasuke indagou, olhando-a com um ar de superioridade ao indicar o papel de Ino.

- Não, claro que não! – Sakura tratou de replicar, não gostando da pose do rapaz. Podia ser mediadora, mas se saía bastante bem no colégio, oras! – É da minha amiga.

- Sei. – Ele a olhava como se não quisesse engolir a mentira, o que apenas deixou a jovem um pouco aborrecida por estar sendo contrariada.

- Aposto que você nem fez essa questão. – A Haruno retrucou, mal humorada e arrancou o exercício que estava em uma das mãos dele.

Sasuke adorou a expressão desgostosa que se formou no rosto da jovem e o modo como ela falou em seguida, lhe devolvendo o papel:

- É, até que você sabe.

- Hn.

Sakura pensou consigo mesma que caso ele fizesse aquele som irritante novamente ia arrancar a cabeça dele, mas a luz no fim do túnel apareceu justo naquele instante. Um sorriso enorme e ansioso se formou em seus lábios.

- Então você poderia me fazer um favor, Sasuke!

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, não gostando daquela expressão radiante da jovem.

- Um favor?

- Sim. Já que você é tão bom nesse assunto, você poderia dar umas aulas para a minha amiga. – A mediadora continuava sorrindo, contente, mesmo quando o Uchiha sentou em sua frente com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Está brincando? Para a sua amiga loira lunática? – Que tal se ela lhe oferecesse também férias com Naruto?

Sakura riu, pensando que Ino ficaria meio furiosa se soubesse que haviam chamado-a daquele jeito, mesmo que de fato ela fosse. Isso porque ela babava por Sasuke e era a fim de Shikamaru!

- Relaxa, prometo que você não vai sofrer ataques.

- Peça ao Shikamaru. Ele é bom nessa matéria.

- Mas é preguiçoso. – Uma gota apareceu na cabeça da Haruno.

- Então não sei como vai convencê-lo.

Na verdade sabia. Era só dizer que daria aulas para Ino e após algumas reclamações e 'Que problemático' ele estaria concordando. O que trouxe recordações ao Uchiha... O dia em que falaram sobre Shikamaru e Ino, e no instante depois estavam se beijando pela primeira vez...

Droga. Gostaria de beijá-la de novo.

Ali mesmo.

Merda.

O suspiro de Sakura o arrastou para a realidade e o rapaz afastou os pensamentos da cabeça, logo pegando o exercício da Yamanaka, como se estudasse a possibilidade de ensinar à loira.

Somente nesse momento a mediadora deixou os olhos correrem dos livros em cima da mesa para o Uchiha sentado, silencioso. Ele era tão bonito... Os olhos misteriosos concentrados que sempre a faziam se afogar em sua escuridão, o rosto tão desenhado, os braços musculosos debaixo do uniforme...

Sem precisar observar mais a fundo, algo logo lhe chamou a atenção naquele braço direito. Uma cicatriz em forma de risco, imponente, ativando algo em seu cérebro que a fez ver clarões rápidos e seu coração logo já estava acelerando.

O que era aquilo...?

Antes que soubesse já estava tocando naquela pele, alcançando a cicatriz que lhe causara um efeito tão estranho, sem saber que um arrepio percorreu o corpo do Uchiha com aquele toque suave. A jovem estava tão concentrada na marca que não percebeu os olhos negros a observando, serenos.

Ela havia reconhecido...? A cicatriz que ganhara de forma desconhecida e que notou apenas quando acordara naquela cela, no inferno...

Aquela cicatriz que era capaz de atrair tantas memórias que ardiam em seu peito...

- Você a conhece? – Sasuke murmurou, encontrando os olhos esmeralda tão próximos naquele instante. Não queria admitir, mas desejava com todas as suas forças que a jovem dissesse que sim e que lembrava de tudo.

Isso lhe daria até o dom de aturar Itachi quando chegasse em sua casa.

- Não, eu... ela só me chamou a atenção... – Sakura não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Parecia que estes estavam lendo sua alma, hipnotizando-a de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, que a impedia até mesmo de afastar os dedos da cicatriz.

E ela descobriu o quanto gostava de se perder naquela escuridão misteriosa, enquanto tudo ao redor parecia sumir. Por que se sentia assim perto daquele rapaz...? Por que sempre que estava com ele... sentia uma sensação tão reconfortante...?

Não queria se afastar dele... _Não mais..._

O pensamento não a deixou ainda mais surpresa porque TenTen chegava correndo, eufórica, ignorando a bibliotecária que reclamava de seu barulho.

- Sakura, você não vai acre-! – A morena se calou abruptamente ao perceber a mão da jovem no braço do Uchiha, e os olhares que antes eles compartilhavam. Não podia acreditar, mas as explicações viriam depois. Sorriu, com uma gota. – Ah, foi mal. Eu não queria inter-

- Não, não! – A mediadora se adiantou, levantando nervosa e rezando para que o amigo não visse o rubor em seu rosto. Deus...! O que diabos estava fazendo?! E **pensando**?! – Então anda, TenTen, nós temos que ir. Tchau, Sasuke!

E Sakura saiu arrastando a amiga antes que o Uchiha pudesse piscar.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Demorou, mas saiu xD As atualizações serão mais rápidas agora, pessoal :D Ei, eu ainda não entendi pq vcs estão achando o Sasuke tão fofo assim xD Acho que eu falhei na personalidade dele nessa fic XD**

**Reviews:**

Nihal elphic

Sayumi Padfoot

Hi-sensei e kah-chan

Fernanda _(Que legal ter gostado dos dois títulos:D Thanks!)_

Gu3Mii

Mye-chan

Tsubame Hitori

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Rai-chan i.i

ami-dps

Carol aka-neko

Bruna _(Pois é, hoje eu comecei a criar coragem pra continuar 'Amor e Segredos', mas a atualização não ta tão perto... Desculpa x.x)_

maione

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n

Marin the Noir

Tina Granger1

Cerejeira

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Podem ter certeza que elas vão me motivar a postar capítulos mais rápido ainda ;D Então deixem reviews, please xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo III**

- Sakura, meu Deus! O que eu perdi nas últimas semanas?! Você e o Sasuk-!

- Não é nada disso! – A jovem de cabelos róseos tentava argumentar, mesmo que sua face vermelha não ajudasse a convencer ninguém, muito menos TenTen, aquela garota tão perceptiva e disposta a arranja-la com qualquer garoto para que tivesse mais vida social.

O que ela não sabia, claro, era que já tinha uma vida social muito agitada e eram os espíritos que sempre a tiravam de casa.

No entanto, não era isso que preocupava a Haruno. A expressão ansiosa de TenTen, sim, era o maior problema. Porque ela estava jurando que tinha alguma coisa com Sasuke quando não tinha nada! A não ser a situação muito estranha da biblioteca, mas aquilo era passado.

E um passado que preferia não dar muita importância.

- Olha, Sakura, não me interessa quando, mas você vai ter que me contar essa história direito, entendeu? – A morena voltou a falar, séria. – Quer dizer, quem sabe o que aconteceria se não tivesse aparecido? Vocês dois estavam no maior clima, com aqueles olhares e ta-!

- TenTen! – A mediadora exclamou, ruborizada com aquelas imagens que piscavam em sua mente graças às palavras da amiga. Iria bater nela, se ela não calasse a boca. – Não tem nada entre nós, está bem? Pode guardar essas idéias melosas e românticas para você e o Neji.

A menção àquele nome fez uma fraca coloração surgir nas bochechas da morena e Sakura não evitou a sobrancelha de levantar.

- Ah, meu Deus. – A Haruno falou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas ao perceber a situação. – Não me diga que-

- Foi por isso que eu atrapalhei o seu momento romântico com o Sasuke! – TenTen sorriu, como se pedisse desculpas e ignorou a careta de Sakura. – Eu tinha que te contar!

- O que? Ele te convidou pra sair? – A mediadora arriscou, um pouco descrente de suas próprias palavras. Quer dizer, o Hyuuga não era a pessoa mais social ou romântica do colégio.

TenTen não tirou os olhos da amiga, mesmo quando um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e seu estômago revirou de contentamento só de lembrar o que havia acontecido.

- Sim, sim! – A morena exclamou, dando saltinhos de felicidade e segurando as mãos de uma perplexa Sakura. – E tem mais! Ele me beijou!

- Ah, meu Deus! O que?!

Sakura olhava a jovem de forma surpresa, mas ainda assim sorrindo diante da felicidade que rodeava a morena. Não podia acreditar naquilo, mas estava tão contente só em ver aquela euforia da Mitsashi que o choque não era quase nada.

- Foi! – TenTen continuou, super entusiasmada.

- Um beijo! – Sakura exclamou. – Mas... de língua?!

- Claro que foi, sua tonta! – E as duas passaram a rir, enquanto a morena havia se acalmado o suficiente para parar os pulinhos de alegria.

- Ah, meu Deus. – Sakura voltou a falar, sorrindo. – Nem acredito. Então vocês estão ficando? Graças a Deus! Não agüentava mais dizer pra Ino que você estava apaixonada por ele!

TenTen a olhou de forma assustada.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ele!

- Claro que está! Você viu os saltos que estava dando ainda agora por causa de um beijo e de um encontro? É tão óbvio-!

- O quanto você também está caidinha pelo Sasuke. – TenTen completou, com um olhar maroto.

- Ah, então você está!

- Você também!

Sakura riu. Francamente, suas conversas conseguiam ser mais estranhas que ser procurada por espíritos para ajudá-los a achar algum dinheiro.

- Eu não estou nem aí para o Sasuke. – A mediadora retrucou, mesmo que estivesse rindo. Ora, não tinha motivo para ficar revoltada, afinal não sentia nada por ele mesmo.

- É, ta bom. – TenTen a olhava de forma cética.

- Olha, está ótimo discutir com você sobre os nossos relacionamentos amorosos que não existem, ou pelo menos o meu, mas eu tenho que ir. Então tchau! – Sakura falou após olhar o relógio e se dar conta que deveria estar em casa, então saiu correndo pelo corredor do colégio.

- Quero só ver se não vai encontrar o Sasuke por aí! – TenTen gritou ao longe, e viu apenas a costa da mão erguida de Sakura, em um breve aceno.

- Vá se danar, TenTen!

A morena soltou uma risada assim que a amiga dobrou o corredor. Sakura e Sasuke, hein? Sabia que ela não podia ser tão anti-social assim. Mas o que estava pensando?! Deveria pensar em Neji e naquele beijo, e não na vida amorosa de sua amiga!

E não. Não estava apaixonada por ele! Era só que iria sair com um dos garotos mais gostosos do colégio, e inclusive tivera a felicidade de enfiar a língua na boca dele.

O sorriso aumentou.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os olhos verdes pousavam sobre vários livros de física na prateleira da biblioteca, sua dona ponderando se deveria roubá-los para Ino ao invés de apenas ensinar a matéria por algumas horas para a amiga. Quer dizer, ela era mediadora e ainda conseguia tempo para estudar e ser boa em física! Como Ino não podia fazer o mesmo?!

Então a imagem da academia caiu na jovem como se a prateleira em sua frente despencasse em sua cabeça. Ino estava ocupada demais com o corpo para lembrar do que eram as notas do colégio.

Sakura suspirou.

Se ao menos Sasuke tivesse aceitado dar aulas para a loira não estaria ali em primeiro lugar. Aquele idiota convencido. Um idiota convencido que ainda atraía seus olhos toda vez que o avistava. E, aparentemente, seus dedos também.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar no incidente do dia anterior. Como fora perder o controle de suas ações e só recupera-las quando TenTen deu uma de fantasma e se materializou entre eles? E se ela nem tivesse aparecido?! Um fraco rubor queimou a face da mediadora ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se a morena não irrompesse eufórica daquele jeito na biblioteca.

Quer dizer, não que se importasse, oras. Não sentia nada pelo Uchiha, por isso nada teria ocorrido entre eles. Mesmo que tudo que o envolvia lhe atraísse tanto...

- Você não cansa daqui?

Sakura se virou tão rápido que quase bateu na prateleira, assustada com aquela voz sexy em suas costas que conhecia tão bem. Ah, merda! E por que estava corando?!

- S-Sasuke...?! – Então para disfarçar o nervosismo, a jovem fez uma cara de irritada. – Caramba, você quer me matar do coração?!

O rapaz sorriu maroto, achando engraçado o jeito como ela estava agindo. Ei, aquele tom avermelhado naquela face... Ela estava corada? O sorriso aumentou mais com esse pensamento.

Sakura suspirou após ter acalmado mais seu coração e quase jogou o livro de física na cara do moreno, falando:

- Se você tivesse concordado em me ajudar, então eu não estaria aqui, idiota.

Idiota.

Fazia tempo que não ouvia aquele 'apelido carinhoso' e não havia esquecido que graças a ele começara a se envolver pela jovem. Bom, em parte. De fato, com ou sem memória de um mês atrás, Sakura ainda o divertia. Muito.

E se contasse tudo para ela? Seria mais fácil, não é? E ainda tiraria aquele peso dos ombros e a dor que sentia toda vez que lembrava da estadia no inferno ou quando avistava aquele sorriso da jovem mesmo de longe. No entanto, fácil não seria receber a reação da mediadora.

Ora, ela era capaz de lhe dar um soco!

Ou não. Sakura era imprevisível nesses momentos. O que ela faria se botasse tudo para fora...?

Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios assim que cabelos loiros entraram em seu campo de visão e o livro de física saiu de sua cara no mesmo instante.

A Haruno quase teve um colapso nervoso. Lançou um olhar discreto para o Uzumaki, praticamente mandando-o dar o fora dali porque não era exatamente o melhor momento do mundo. Não era possível que espíritos estavam assombrando sua casa naquele momento! Havia se livrado de um logo de manhã cedo!

Porém o loiro nem teve tempo de traduzir o que os olhos da amiga queriam dizer, já que foi a voz de Sasuke que chocou a ambos.

- O que foi? – Sakura achou que estava pirando ao pensar que os olhos do Uchiha estavam fixos no lugar onde Naruto estava.

- Com quem você está falando, Sasuke? – A jovem fingiu, começando a ficar nervosa. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Por isso Naruto tinha que aprender os momentos exatos para fazer sua entrada triunfal!

- Pare com essa encenação. Eu sei que ele está aqui.

Sasuke não estava mais dando a mínima. Não queria mais saber se estava revelando o segredo que deveria levar ao túmulo porque simplesmente não agüentava mais todo aquele emaranhado de mentiras que era capaz de não ajudar em nada a trazer as memórias dela de volta.

Porém as palavras do mediador estavam apenas assustando a jovem.

- M-Mas como...? O que quer dizer com-?

Sasuke indicou o loiro com a cabeça, mantendo a expressão impassível como sempre, em contraste com a estupefata do Uzumaki.

- Eu vejo o seu bichinho de estimação. – O Uchiha comentou, sem saber que fez o coração da Haruno parar uma batida.

Bichinho de estimação...? Essas palavras lhe eram tão... familiares... Mas o que...?

_... icou sendo seu novo bichinho de estimação._

_Não me diga que esse é o bichinho de es-_

_... com meu pacto._

A jovem estava tão perdida naquelas vozes e no impacto das palavras de Sasuke – sem contar na dificuldade de respirar – que nem deu atenção à conversa que se desenrolava entre Naruto e o Uchiha.

- Você revelou o seu segredo! – O loiro exclamava, incrédulo ao olhar o mediador tranqüilo.

- E daí? Eu também sei o dela.

- Como é que você-?! – Sakura exclamou após entender o significado da sentença do rapaz, ganhando um 'Shhh' impaciente da bibliotecária.

A Haruno quase ignorou a mulher, porém baixou o tom de voz, permanecendo estupefata, como seus olhos indicavam perfeitamente. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Era demais para os seus neurônios – ainda mais considerando as vozes em sua cabeça! De fato, não sabia mais distinguir as vozes e as batidas tão altas de seu coração.

- **O que** é você?! – Ela murmurou, observando Sasuke ajeitar o livro, que antes estava segurando, na estante.

- Adivinha. – Ele retrucou, sarcástico.

- Sakura-chan-

- Não acredito-! Não pode-!

Talvez fosse o ar que não entrava em seus pulmões que dificultava a formação de qualquer sentença. A notícia de Sasuke ser mediador havia mexido com todas as coisas coerentes em sua cabeça. Quer dizer, de jeito nenhum ele podia ser! Como existiria outro além dela?! Era impossível!

- Por que não? – O Uchiha a olhou, com um leve sorriso maroto. Ela o divertia até quando ficava perplexa, mas lembrava que havia sido a mesma reação quando dissera a verdade no inferno.

Exceto que daquela vez não havia, acidentalmente, tocado em um dos seios dela. E não ganhara um tapa. Apesar de não achar muito difícil de receber um pelos próximos minutos.

- Porque-!

- Sakura-chan, na verdade-

- **Agora não**, Naruto! Como você descobriu que eu também...?!

Sasuke ficou quieto, com a mão na estante, de costas para a mediadora. Bom... Descobrira... quando foram ao inferno e ficaram juntos... E o maldito pacto acabara com toda a sua felicidade, trazendo de volta aquela camada de gelo que derretera quando estivera com a jovem... E agora só em ficar perto dela doía...

Assim havia descoberto e assim abrira as portas para o sofrimento que viria em seguida.

Por ter se apaixonado por ela... Por ainda não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça... Por querer de qualquer jeito que ela recuperasse a memória e não tivesse que responder àquela maldita pergunta...

- Sakura-chan, você perdeu a mem-

Sasuke bateu com um livro na cara de Naruto, calando-o e sentindo uma gota pairar em sua testa. Mas que espírito tagarela...!

- Acabou o intervalo. Vou indo. – O mediador falou e não hesitou em sair dali, arrastando o loiro consigo, deixando uma Sakura ainda chocada demais para se mover.

- Ficou louco? – Sasuke murmurou, encarando o Uzumaki, após terem saído da vista de Sakura e de qualquer pessoa. – Você não pode contar a ela a verdade, idiota.

- Por que não?! Você contou o seu segredo! – Naruto estava indignado. Queria entender o que acontecia na mente daquele cara.

- O meu segredo é uma coisa, as lembranças dela são outras, então fica quieto.

Naruto o encarou com os olhos transbordando seriedade e um ar ligeiramente irritado.

- Mas você **quer** as lembranças da Sakura-chan de volta.

O silêncio caiu sem aviso sobre os dois, sendo incapaz de cortar a linha que mantinha os olhos cor de ônix presos àqueles azuis decididos.

Naruto não entenderia. Era óbvio que queria as memórias dela de volta, mas as coisas não eram só como um estalar de dedos e tudo viraria um conto de fadas.

- No momento, querer não é poder. – Sasuke murmurou, sério.

- Ótimo, então vamos esperar até o tempo dela perder a **meia vida** que tem. – O espírito retrucou de forma gélida. Não podia acreditar no Uchiha.

O mediador não se atreveu a cortar o silêncio pesado que se instalou, fosse por estar com aquele peso nos ombros ou fosse pelo olhar frio do Uzumaki.

- Vocês, humanos... não entendo. Como conseguem complicar as coisas? Como suportam adiar tudo que está ao alcance de vocês?

Sasuke se limitou a observar o loiro permanecer mais alguns segundos ali, revoltado, então sumir sem mais uma palavra, deixando o rapaz sozinho com aquelas palavras cortantes e com o fã-clube que logo apareceu.

- Sasuke-kun! Você estava me esperando?

- Claro que não, sua vaca! Ele estava **me** esperando!

- Não, nós já íamos a um encontro primeiro!

- Sasuke!

Aquela última voz o Uchiha sabia que reconheceria mesmo no quinto dos infernos. Rapidamente virou-se para ver Sakura ainda com uma expressão de atordoamento na bela face do outro lado do corredor.

Os alunos faziam seus caminhos para as salas de aula e logo os dois foram engolfados pela multidão. A única coisa que ficou impressa na memória da jovem foram os olhos negros dele fixos nos seus, antes deste sumir.

Uma conexão que enviou arrepios por sua espinha...

Aquela conexão que a deixou ainda mais atordoada, que bagunçou todas as emoções novamente, que a fez desejar correr até ele... E mergulhar naquela sensação de conforto... tão desconhecida...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Demorou, mas ta aqui ;D Espero que gostem, principalmente dessa revelação e do jeito tão fofo que eles ficaram se olhando! \o/ Pq eu gostei xD Hahuahuahu! Sou suspeita pra falar xD**

**Reviews:**

Sayumi Padfoot

Yuki Blackwell

Mye-chan

Tina Granger1

n.n UchihaB-Chan n.n

Juuh Cid (_Uau! Obrigada por ter indicado a minha fic! Fico honrada com isso:D_)

Bruna (_Me manda um scrap que é melhor:D_)

Cerejeira

Carol aka-neko

Bah.Pink

An Clara

Tsubame Hitori

Marin the Noir

Fê

kellygoth

Juliana-chan

Uchiha Kaory

**Obrigada, gente! Sério mesmo:D Ah, sim, só uma nota: essa fic não tem NejiTenTen, logo não esperem que eu continue com esse romance da TenTen, certo?**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

_P.S: Obrigada pelas reviews na fic _'Para sempre?_'! Não vou apaga-la:D_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV**

Os olhos amarelos... Estavam ali, encarando-a com malícia e veneno, na escuridão, cercados apenas por pilares que mal podiam ser vistos.

_Seja bem vinda..._

_Sakura-_

_Fique quieta._

Os olhos negros novamente... Acompanhados de orbes esverdeados e... lágrimas...? Lágrimas, dor... Seu peito se contorcia em agonia. Em... desespero...

_...nei por você!_

_Sak-!_

_Eu me apaixonei por você, entendeu!_

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas, recheadas de angústia. Que vozes eram aquelas? E aqueles olhos verdes que se afogavam em um choro silencioso...? O que era isso...?

Estava caindo...

Não. Não estava caindo. Estava sufocando... em um poço de desespero...

A jovem sentou na cama, assustada com o pesadelo que sempre a perseguia. Ainda sentia o coração acelerado e contraído de dor, sua cabeça ainda girava com todas aquelas imagens e vozes. Era tão comum ter sonhos bizarros, os quais haviam ficado mais freqüentes fazia algumas semanas, no entanto aquele...

A sensação de algo em suas bochechas a fez deslizar uma mão para a boca e perceber que as lágrimas haviam deixado os seus sonhos e estavam tomando conta de seus próprios olhos arregalados.

Aquele era demais... Estava começando a se assustar com aquilo. Quer dizer, por que estava chorando...? O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal! Havia sido apenas um sonho! Podia até ter sido o sonho mais real e mais sufocante que já tivera, mas a ponto de derramar lágrimas...!

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta sem cerimônia e Ino já estava adentrando, falando sobre alguma coisa descontraída até pousar os orbes azuis na Haruno e fazer um semblante de preocupação.

- Sakura? – A loira caminhou para a cama da amiga, realmente assustada com a cena. – O que aconteceu...?

Oras, não era todo dia que se via Haruno Sakura chorando daquele jeito! As lágrimas ainda fluíam daqueles olhos verdes, fazendo a Yamanaka considerar a idéia de chamar algum médico ou ambulância. Será que ela estava com dor? Não, Sakura poderia quebrar a cabeça, mas não choraria **daquele** jeito.

- Tá tudo bem. – A mediadora murmurou, secando as gotas de água salgada. – Foi só um sonho.

Sonho? Não, pesadelo. Aquele fora o pior desde o mês passado! Nunca havia acordado chorando! E não gostava de chorar, de jeito nenhum, e mesmo assim sentia algo dentro de si partido. Estava doendo tanto que teve que se controlar para não cair em lágrimas novamente.

Mas só a lembrança daqueles olhos amarelos e o impacto das vozes ensurdecedoras a faziam estremecer. Talvez realmente precisasse de um psicólogo.

Ou de um calmante.

Ino a olhou, desconfiada, ainda com um pouco de preocupação na face. Fazia tempo que não via sua amiga tão vulnerável daquele jeito.

- Não sei... – A loira começou, mas tentou animar mais a amiga ao colocar um sorriso contente no rosto. – Mas eu tenho uma idéia pra melhorar esse seu astral! Vamos sair, dar uma volta! Quem sabe até damos sorte e encontramos o Sasuke-kun!

A menção àquele nome fez acender uma chama de esperança na Haruno. Tinha que encontra-lo! Depois do incidente na biblioteca quase não conseguia comer ou dormir! Quer dizer, ele dissera ser um mediador, oras!

- Será que podemos encontrá-lo mesmo? – Sakura indagou, em uma voz ansiosa.

Ino voltou a olhar a amiga, desconfiada. Que ansiedade era aquela só porque falava em Sasuke? Definitivamente Sakura não estava bem. A menos...

- Não. – A loira comentou, incrédula. – Não me diga que está interessada nele agora.

Sakura não esperou o rubor em suas bochechas, mas não deu a mínima para este. Era só o que faltava!

- Não! Claro que não, Porca!

- Sua cara-de-pau! Olha só! Você ficou vermelha! Testuda, você **nunca** fica vermelha! – Ino começou a ter um ataque. - Ai, meu Deus! Você está apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun!

- Isso é besteira, Ino! Eu não estou gostando dele! E não precisa me esfolar viva, está bem!

A loira parou de arrancar os cabelos e olhou a amiga irritada e enrubescida. Não havia motivo para arrancar as tripas da Haruno.

- Na verdade, não me importo muito porque ele provavelmente gosta de você.

- O que? – Sakura sentiu uma gota na cabeça. Ótimo, agora sim era só o que faltava.

- Ah, fala sério, Sakura. – Ino retrucou, rolando os olhos, impaciente com a ingenuidade da amiga. – Regra número 1: Uchiha Sasuke nunca se importa com as garotas. Regra número 2: Uchiha Sasuke nunca fala com as garotas. Regra número 3: Uchiha Sasuke nunca bagunça o cabelo de uma garota. E adivinha, nova regra número 4: Uchiha Sasuke violou as sagradas leis porque se apaixonou por Haruno Sakura Testuda.

A mediadora nem soube o que falar após o discurso. Certo, Sasuke falava bastante com ela – ainda lhe contara que era mediador! – e até bagunçara o seu cabelo, mas isso não significava nada. Ino estava ficando louca e talvez devesse adotar a opinião que o Uchiha tinha sobre a loira, afinal.

Era isso, ela estava pirando. E o motivo de sempre se perderem nos olhos um do outro era porque... Bom... Droga, não sabia. Não, o que estava pensando!

- Isso é um monte de besteira. – Sakura resmungou, desviando os olhos e franzindo o cenho atordoada.

Era tudo bobagem.

Não era...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura estava distraída demais para ao menos lembrar que estava no jardim de sua casa, molhando as plantas no início da noite – após o insistente pedido de sua mãe – enquanto poderia estar assistindo algum filme de terror ou coisa assim. No entanto, seus devaneios a cegavam de uma forma incrível.

Ora, como deveria esquecer aquilo? Ainda mais por não ter encontrado-o no dia anterior... Não podia parar de pensar nem um segundo naquele encontro tão estranho que teve com Sasuke na biblioteca. Não podia apagar de sua mente aquela sensação estranha de olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo naquela distância e naquela confusão...

E aquelas palavras... 

Como ele podia ser um mediador? Como ele sabia que ela também era uma! Que droga! Se ele queria começar aquele assunto então que terminasse, e não a deixasse com aquelas dúvidas sufocantes na cabeça!

Maldito Uchiha...!

- Como pode...! Isso é impossível...! Ele não pode ser um...! – Sakura murmurava para si mesma, estreitando os olhos que não enxergavam as flores sendo molhadas. – Essa história ta muito mal contada...

E não era apenas isso que a incomodava. Aquele aperto no peito não lhe deixava em paz desde aquele minuto da biblioteca...!

- O que merda está acontecendo afinal!

- Você é a mediadora?

A jovem virou a cabeça tão rápido que as cores ficaram borradas por alguns segundos e só depois pôde visualizar o espírito de uma mulher de idade encarando-a de forma incerta.

Ótimo.

- Sou eu mesma. – Apesar de ter descoberto mais um mediador alguns instantes atrás, ela pensou, ligeiramente irritada.

- Ah, sim... – A senhora ficou quieta por alguns segundos, encarando o solo aos seus pés, como se meditasse a respeito de algo.

Sakura começou a se perguntar se o espírito estava tendo alguma perda de memória recente, mas percebeu estar enganada após notar os olhos perolados da senhora encontrarem os seus, bem decididos.

- Preciso que me faça um favor.

- Bom, geralmente vocês vêm para isso. – Sakura retrucou, meio cética, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O que havia de errado com aquele espírito! Será que ela não via que estava no meio de uma crise existencial!

- Então, o que aconteceu? – A mediadora indagou, tentando manter a calma diante de tudo, sem imaginar as conseqüências daquela resposta.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Ah, certo. Então só tinha que ir até a casa de Neji e dizer que sua tia-avó falecida havia escondido as cartas do testamento debaixo de uma tábua no quarto dele.

Só.

Sakura murmurou maldições ao fazer o caminho para a mansão dos Hyuuga, contendo a enorme vontade que tinha de dar meia volta e salvar a vida daquelas plantas que abandonara a ter que explicar a Neji como sabia da existência do testamento, afinal, bom, ele não era conhecido como o gênio do colégio por nada.

Afastou os pensamentos "reconfortantes" assim que seus orbes verdes avistaram a enorme residência reinando à sua frente. Era uma daquelas típicas casas japonesas, até mesmo com portas que corriam e longas varandas. Ficou imensamente grata ao vê-lo se aproximar na rua, apesar de achar estranho.

Estranho **ele** deveria ter achado ao vê-la ali na frente de sua casa. Seu olhar ligeiramente intrigado lhe mostrou o quanto estava correta.

- Haruno? – O jovem indagou ao se aproximar mais, e a mediadora apenas sorriu, espremendo os neurônios para qualquer mentira que ajudasse em seu trabalho-não-remunerado.

- Ah, oi, Neji.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não é muito freqüentadora da minha casa. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao concluir, e Sakura pôde apenas amaldiçoa-lo por estar tão certo e também por estar tão ferrada.

- Bom, er... É uma história meio engraçada, sabe-

- Sakura?

Não...

Os dois viraram as cabeças para a voz masculina e a Haruno não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos ao reconhecer imediatamente os cabelos negros e a face bonita que não deixavam seus pensamentos em paz fazia horas.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Nada muito surpreendente nesse final, mas é a aparição desse ser que vai dar expectativas para o próximo capítulo xD Aliás, desculpem pelo capítulo curto i.i**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Kaory

Sayumi Padfoot

Carol aka-neko

Mye-chan

Neko Sombria

Juuh Cid

Nyuu - Lucy

Yuki Blackwell

Fê

Cerejeira

kellygoth

Hakiie

n.n UchihaB-Chan n.n

Bruxa Bru

Ana Clara

sakusasuke

**Obrigada, pessoal:D Espero que continuem gostando da fic e o desenrolar dela ;D E que não esqueçam de deixar reviews tbm xD Hahahuahuahua!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

****

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Capítulo V**

- O que...? Sasuke, mas-

Ela se calou, sem palavras para expressar seus devaneios embaralhados. O que ele estava fazendo ali?!

- O que está acontecendo? – O Uchiha indagou, olhando de um para o outro, não lembrando a última vez que a mediadora tivera uma conversa de dez minutos com Neji.

- A Haruno estava tentando me dizer exatamente isso, até você aparecer do nada. – Neji retrucou, e depois encarou a jovem, curioso. – Então, o que era?

Sasuke não precisou mergulhar naquelas piscinas esverdeadas para entender as palavras que a jovem não conseguia pronunciar. Era óbvio. Era o único motivo que a faria chegar à casa de Neji daquele jeito. Bom, entendia acima de tudo porque geralmente passava por esses apuros.

Maldita mediação.

- Neji. – O mediador começou, olhando o amigo. – Acho melhor começarmos a fazer o trabalho, e depois Sakura pode explicar o que está acontecendo.

O Hyuuga pareceu avaliar a idéia, já que os dois tinham mesmo combinado de se encontrar para o trabalho do colégio – sem imaginar o quanto a jovem mediadora estava suspirando aliviada e controlando-se para não pular em Sasuke pela brilhante idéia que salvara sua vida – e por fim disse:

- Tudo bem. – Então olhou a mediadora. – Vamos. Um cérebro é sempre bem vindo nessas horas.

Sakura não pôde evitar o sorriso após ver o do Hyuuga, e então percebeu que a imagem fria que tinha do rapaz começou a evaporar de sua mente. Aceitando a proposta, a jovem deixou os olhos correrem para Sasuke por ínfimos segundos.

Os ínfimos segundos que seus orbes se encontraram, e os ínfimos segundos que seguraram aquele nó invisível que sempre os entrelaçava tão misteriosamente...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Hahahaha! – Sakura deixou a risada preencher o aposento mais uma vez quando viu Neji afastar o insistente felino que sempre pulava em suas costas, em sua cabeça, em seu braço ou qualquer parte do corpo que alcançasse.

Sasuke teve que conter um riso também ao ouvir a risada contagiante da jovem e as lágrimas que escapavam daqueles olhos verdes, e claro, ao observar a expressão frustrada do Hyuuga ao tentar arrancar o animal de si e joga-lo para o outro canto do quarto.

- Desculpa, Neji, mas- Hahahahahaha! – A jovem não conseguia parar de rir, e a leve impaciência do moreno não ajudava em nada.

- Não tem graça...!

- Mas ele confundiu a sua perna com o banheiro! Hahahahahaha! Como isso não pode ser engraçado? – A mediadora afastava as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos, enquanto o sorriso divertido permanecia em seu rosto.

Sasuke não sabia se prestava atenção àquele belo sorriso ou se divertia com a cara de Neji – Seus momentos de diversão eram tão raros quanto passar um dia inteiro sem ser perturbado por Itachi ou Naruto. De fato, lembrava de se divertir com a Haruno e seu pavio-curto. No inferno. Certo, águas passadas, não esquecidas! E daí?! – o qual suspirava naquele momento, levantando e com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. – Anunciou, resignado, lançando um olhar mortal ao gato que o olhava fixamente do outro lado do aposento.

- Vou cometer um assassinato antes de devolverem esse idiota para o vizinho. – O Hyuuga resmungou enquanto saía do local, ignorando o ar de risada que ainda rodeava a Haruno e ameaçava engolfar um quieto Sasuke.

Sakura observou o felino caminhar até os dois, hesitante, e ficar alguns centímetros longe do mediador, recebendo um olhar estreitado deste.

- Não se atreva. – Ele falou, ignorando o fato de o animal não entender nada do que dissera.

- Não se preocupe. – Sakura comentou, segurando uma baixa risada. – Acho que ele não vai trair o Neji.

O rapaz sentiu um meio sorriso em sua face, lembrando a expressão indignada do amigo de alguns segundos atrás e achando aquele sorriso da jovem contagiante.

Merda. Não devia se atentar a esses detalhes!

- Então, o que o espírito tem a ver com Neji? – Sasuke indagou, afastando qualquer pensamento indevido de sua cabeça.

A expressão de divertimento rapidamente foi substituída por ligeira surpresa na face da jovem. A pergunta lhe parecera tão estranha que por um momento achou que o rapaz estivesse louco – Oras, quem lhe perguntaria de espíritos?! – e então tudo caiu sobre ela.

Havia esquecido daquela história sobre Sasuke ser... Bom, não gostava nem de pensar nisso. Mas tinha que pensar porque ele estava bem ali e podia esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas inquietantes!

- Sasuke, escuta-

- Não temos tempo para isso, Sakura. É melhor aproveitar enquanto Neji não está aqui.

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior, frustrada ao perceber o olhar sério do Uchiha de encontro ao seu e odiou admitir que ele tinha razão. Afinal, o tempo era sempre algo que faltava em seu trabalho.

- Certo... – Ela quase resmungou, contrariada, e olhou ao redor para se certificar que não havia mesmo ninguém escondido pelas janelas ou dentro das paredes. Mediação deixava as pessoas paranóicas. – Tenho que encontrar um testamento que está debaixo de uma tábua no quarto do Neji.

Sasuke não soube o motivo de ter arqueado as sobrancelhas, já que estava acostumado a situações estranhas, mas ignorou a breve confusão assim que viu a jovem levantar, olhando o chão com cautela.

- Agora como eu vou saber que tábua?! – A jovem indagou, incrédula.

- Eu acho que sei qual é. – O rapaz murmurou, sem levantar, olhando algumas tábuas à frente da porta.

- Como sabe? – Não era possível. Além de mediador ele era vidente?!

Sasuke caminhou até o local que antes estivera analisando, e não hesitou ao se abaixar e erguer uma tábua ligeiramente saliente diante das outras que a cercavam. Começou a tatear no espaço recém aberto, enquanto retrucava:

- Shikamaru sempre tropeça aqui. O que significa que esta tábua estava meio solta e Neji não dava muita atenção a ela, já que Shikamaru anda mais dormindo do que acordado.

A jovem sentiu uma gota na cabeça.

Bom, o Nara sempre fora meio... distraído.

E Sasuke... Bom, ele era muito inteligente.

Canalha.

- Tome. – O mediador ergueu um envelope ligeiramente amarelado, talvez pelo tempo, e ajeitou a tábua do assoalho, enquanto Sakura pegava o objeto de forma cuidadosa.

- Obrigada, eu acho... – Murmurou, olhando o papel, ignorando o Uchiha voltando a sentar no local de antes, na frente da papelada que seria o trabalho do colégio.

- Hn.

"Obrigada". Só isso. Um simples "obrigada". Por que ela não podia pular em cima dele, exibindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso? Ah, certo. Porque ela era Haruno Sakura, e não Kin, a líder de seu fã-clube. Mas e se **ele** a beijasse? Não. Não queria a marca de uma mão em sua face pelo resto da semana.

Conteve um palavrão por seus pensamentos idiotas, e logo desviou os orbes para a porta que se abria – enquanto Sakura, apressadamente, jogava o envelope em alguma gaveta – revelando um Neji com calças diferentes.

- Ele ainda está aqui? – O Hyuuga perguntou, olhando desconfiado ao redor.

- Não. – Sakura falou, nervosa à perspectiva do rapaz ter percebido um mísero movimento seu. – O Sasuke lançou aquele olhar assassino para o gato e o afugentou.

Neji pareceu aliviado com a noticia, mas não deixou passar despercebida a expressão estranha da Haruno.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Indagou, voltando a ficar desconfiado, olhando de Sakura para o Uchiha calado, o qual não gostou daquela insinuação que sabia perfeitamente o que queria dizer.

E, droga, **não** ia acontecer tão cedo.

- Não, nada. – Sakura mentiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma falsa e convincente naturalidade. – A urina do gato afetou os seus neurônios, Neji?

E ela abafou uma risada, principalmente após notar a veia na testa do rapaz.

- Haruno, eu vou mandá-lo para a sua casa e quero ver o seu cérebro sobreviver àquela coisa.

- Sem problema. Eu só preciso do olhar do Sasuke para resolver qualquer coisa. – Sakura sorria, divertida, sem saber que aquelas palavras atraíram a atenção do Uchiha.

Neji a observou por alguns segundos, antes de sentar e perceber o singelo sorriso que brincava nos lábios dela, o qual parecia ligeiramente bizarro para si.

- Você é estranha, Haruno.

- E você só precisa ser mais social.

- ...

- Ah, e também parar de me chamar de Haruno.

- Certo então, Sakura.

E eles compartilharam o mesmo sorriso. Exceto que o de Neji era mais reservado.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os passos do casal ecoavam pela rua deserta, as roupas de ambos balançadas de leve pela brisa um pouco gélida da noite e o silêncio parecia substituir suas sombras.

Nada que pudesse ser evitado, afinal Sasuke dificilmente pronunciava qualquer coisa além de "Hn" e Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos. Mais uma vez. Ela podia jurar que até o final da semana seus neurônios iriam fazer greve. Mas como podia evitar?! Estava tudo um caos!

Aliás, um caos que estaria prestes a acabar. Conseguira colocar os pensamentos em ordem e antes que pudesse analisar tudo com cuidado, as palavras já estavam escapando de sua boca.

- Sasuke, que história é essa?

Aquelas palavras pareceram facas ao cortar o silêncio tão abruptamente e o mediador fez de tudo para ignorar o que aquilo significava. Desviou os olhos impassíveis para a amiga.

- Qual?

- De você ser um mediador.

Ela estava decidida. Muito decidida. E isso era capaz de pôr tudo a perder, mas... que outra opção tinha afinal? Convivera com Sakura tempo suficiente para saber muito bem o quanto sua curiosidade e impaciência se sobrepunham a qualquer outra coisa.

Ele encarou o caminho que percorriam, pensando que talvez a rota fosse desviada para algum lugar que não fosse a casa da mediadora, o original destino.

Droga. Talvez não tivesse sido uma feliz idéia acompanhá-la até a casa dela.

- É uma longa história. – Respondeu.

- Eu tenho a madrugada toda se você quiser.

- Tem certeza? – Dessa vez, o Uchiha a encarou com seriedade. – Quer mesmo saber tudo?

Sakura sabia que ele estava querendo fazê-la desistir daquela idéia, mas de jeito nenhum ia voltar atrás! Ainda mais depois daquele tom de voz, podia jurar que aquele "tudo" era muito mais do que imaginava.

E era tudo o que queria saber.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke sentou no banco da praça deserta, sentindo a jovem se acomodar ao seu lado e o olhar intenso e ansioso dela lhe perfurar. O que apenas dificultaria qualquer coisa que dissesse, ou que pensasse em dizer.

Aliás, por onde ia começar?! Havia acontecido tanta coisa... Não conseguia nem pôr os acontecimentos em ordem, principalmente quando imagens dos dois juntos eram o que mais incendiavam sua cabeça.

Droga...

Isso ia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

- Então? – Sakura começou, incerta em tirar o rapaz de sua linha de raciocínio. – O que exatamente... está acontecendo...?

- Você vai achar isso loucura, mas lembre que estou apenas contando o que insistiu tanto pra saber, entendeu? – Ele a olhou, sério, sem saber que fez a jovem estremecer de leve com a perspectiva do que estivesse por vir.

- Tudo bem, isso não pode ser mais estranho do que essas coisas que estão acontecendo agora.

- Acredite, podem. – O olhar do rapaz se intensificou sobre o dela. – Primeiro que você perdeu a memória de alguns meses atrás.

Sakura parou qualquer movimento que estivesse fazendo, mantendo o olhar fixo no do Uchiha, sentindo as palavras estagnarem em seu cérebro e serem lidas diversas vezes, mesmo que a compreensão ainda estivesse longe.

O que ele queria dizer com...?

Perder a memória...? Mas como...?

- O que...? Eu... eu perdi a...? – Sakura não conseguia nem completar as frases e tinha consciência que o cenho estava começando a franzir ligeiramente.

Sasuke estava esperando aquela reação, portanto apenas prosseguiu, nunca tirando os olhos dos dela, como se quisesse algum apoio para interligar as memórias que pulsavam em sua mente.

- Sim, por isso você não lembra de nada. Por isso você ficou chocada quando descobriu que eu sou um mediador, e que eu conheço o Naruto. – A jovem rapidamente lembrou do ocorrido na biblioteca, e encarou os pés.

Atordoada.

- Que memórias eram essas...? – Sakura murmurou, quase para si mesma.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento ajudar a clarear a mente.

- Nós nos encontramos no inferno.

Aquela sentença pareceu chocar mais a jovem do que ter perdido a memória.

- Inferno?! Mas como isso é possível?! – Sakura rapidamente indagou, incrédula e estupefata, olhando o rapaz tranqüilo ao seu lado.

- Fique quieta e eu vou contar tudo. – Sasuke retrucou, amaldiçoando Naruto por não aparecer nas horas que precisava de ajuda. – Nós nos encontramos lá, e passamos a maior parte do tempo fugindo e matando os demônios que nos perseguiam.

Demônios...?

- Naruto apareceu em algum momento, depois caímos em uma armadilha e basicamente nos ferramos. – Sakura o observava atentamente, absorvendo todas as vírgulas daquela conversa e ignorando o tom de desinteresse do rapaz. Estava estupefata com aquela idéia de ter ido parar no inferno. – Você ficou desacordada e eu conheci o Orochimaru.

Orochimaru...?

_O Orochimaru vai aparecer e nós dois vamos-_

_Seja bem vinda..._

Sakura franziu o cenho perante aquelas vozes retumbando em sua cabeça, tentando encontrar a voz do Uchiha diante de tanta confusão. O que estava acontecendo...? Eram suas... memórias...?

- ...le explicou o que queria conosco, disse que ele fora o responsável por ter nos levado até lá e por ter nos mantido por tanto tempo antes de nos atrair para a armadilha. – Sasuke parou de falar, encarando o chão, estreitando os olhos.

Seu peito estava ardendo.

E ele sabia o motivo... Sabia que eram aquelas lembranças... A simples idéia de relembrar o que já haviam vivido juntos, nem que fossem por míseros dias...

Não queria lembrar daquilo, muito menos deixar aquele sentimento de vazio e culpa o atormentar novamente... Queria sair dali. Queria nunca mais ver aqueles olhos verdes. Queria ignorar a existência daquela jovem que era o motivo de seu sofrimento...

Daquela maldita dor...

Mas que merda...!

- ...suke...? – Ela segurava seu braço, delicadamente, como se quisesse trazê-lo de volta e o rapaz pôde ver a incerteza naqueles orbes esmeralda. – Você está bem...?

Ela estava brincando?

- Estou, eu estou bem. – Mas Sasuke evitou o olhar da mediadora.

- Então... por que o Orochimaru... nos levou até lá? – Seu murmúrio era tão baixo que a brisa poderia levá-lo para longe, o que seria o desejo mais almejado do Uchiha.

Não, tinha que se concentrar. Não podia mais fugir do que já que havia começado.

- Ele queria o espírito que existe dentro de você, Sakura. – Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, a serenidade e o choque tentando encontrar suas diferenças.

- Um... espírito...? – A mediadora não soube de onde arranjou forças para falar, apenas conseguia encarar aqueles orbes negros, tentando não se perder nas novas vozes...

_Sak-_

_Não interessa-_

_Sakuya... finalmente..._

_Fique quieto._

_Sakura...! Maldito!_

_... fez com ela?!_

- Sakuya... – A jovem murmurou, vencendo a dor de cabeça que batalhava com as diversas vozes e frases sem nexo em sua mente, fazendo-a levar uma mão à testa.

_O que está fazendo?!_

_...vando sua vid-_

_Não-!_

_Não...! Pare-!_

_...ke!_

- Sakura? – A voz alarmada do Uchiha a arrastou de volta à realidade, e a mediadora se encontrou segurando as vestes do rapaz com força, uma mão na testa, o cenho franzido ao máximo e a cabeça latejando, enquanto as mãos fortes dele a seguravam pelos ombros.

- Ei-

- Esqueça, isso... – Ela massageou a têmpora, soltando as vestes do rapaz lentamente. – Não é nada, não se preocupe.

Os olhos se encontraram novamente e Sasuke ainda relutou ao retirar as mãos dos ombros dela, notando as quase imperceptíveis caretas que esta fazia.

- Que espírito é esse? – Sakura voltou a perguntar. – O que aconteceu comigo... e com você...?

- O espírito é exatamente como o Orochimaru, e se chama Sakuya. – Ele hesitou por alguns segundos. Não ia dizer que ela o deixara desacordado. Quer dizer, nem fora ela afinal! – Essa Sakuya tomou o controle do seu corpo, eu perdi a consciência e só acordei em uma cela. Provavelmente você acompanhou o Orochimaru.

- Eu... Meu Deus, será que... – Sakura fez uma expressão horrorizada. – Será que eu matei alguém...?

- Não sei, mas não era você, Sakura. – Ele a olhou de forma intensa. – Você não estava no controle naquele momento. Além do mais, Naruto conseguiu te salvar de alguma forma que ele não me explicou porque não dava tempo.

A jovem voltou a ganhar o olhar atento às palavras, ao passo que o mediador prosseguia:

- Eu só sei que ele conseguiu fugir com você do Orochimaru e aparecer na minha cela. Então você acordou e... fez um pacto.

O Uchiha sentiu as palavras hesitarem a sair de sua boca novamente. Aquele pacto... Aquela maldição que decretara o novo inferno que estava passando...

Que droga...

- Foi por causa dele que... eu perdi a memória...? – A voz baixa de Sakura alcançou seus ouvidos e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi assentir em resposta.

Não ia dizer que ela perdera metade da vida...

Não podia fazer isso.

Já dissera até mais do que pensara ser capaz! O simples fato de ter contado aquela história enquanto era bombardeado por lembranças de quando estava com ela parecia uma faca em seu estômago... Bom, não deveria gostar mesmo, afinal seus sentimentos por ela não haviam evaporado como gostaria.

E estes eram tão difíceis de ser ignorados, ainda mais naquele momento... O toque dela em seu braço... A firmeza com que segurara suas vestes... Os seus olhos tão brilhantes...

Os seus corpos tão próximos...

Queria jogar tudo para o alto e acabar com aquela distância que os separava... Queria que ela lhe desse um daqueles lindos sorrisos, ou gritasse com ele por ele ter pegado aquele envelope, ou até mesmo lhe chamasse de idiota...!

No final... Será que valera mesmo a pena ter saído daquele inferno...?

E então o Uchiha viu aquele sorriso caloroso estampado no rosto angelical da garota, sem saber se aquilo o deixava mais animado ou o afundava naquele poço por saber que aquele bonito gesto não significava mais do que uma amizade para ela.

- É isso, Sasuke. – Sakura comentou, sentindo a brisa não parecer mais tão gélida ao encontrar os orbes serenos do rapaz, ainda que ignorasse o estranho aperto no coração. – É por isso que eu tenho a impressão de conhecê-lo tão bem.

As palavras se perderam na garganta de Sasuke.

_Elas não conhecem nem metade de quem eu sou._

_Então eu sou a primeira pessoa? Que honra!_

_... Você também é a primeira pessoa que sabe tanto de mim._

E ele não seria capaz de encontrar as palavras...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Pessoal! o/**

**De volta, E com um capítulo beeem grande! Espero que tenham gostado, até porque os momentos SasuSaku estão começando a dar sinais, hein? ;D**

**Reviews:**

c4ndyx

Sayumii

Sakura-EvansPotter

lovenly

Anala Blackwell

Cat Tsuki

Cerejeira

Juuh Cid

Camila

Maá

Gu3Mii

sakusasuke

Bre-Chan

Bahziinha

n.n UchihaB-Chan n.n

Mye-chan

Neko Sombria

Carol aka-neko

kellygoth

Bruxa Bru

Vivi Andromeda

**Muito obrigada, gente! :D To muito feliz que vcs estão gostando da fic e por terem paciência, tanto com a atualização da fic quanto com os momentos românticos que só agora tão aparecendo xD To fazendo de tudo pra que o desenrolar da fic compense tudo isso! ;D**

Reviews**, please xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

-

-

**Capítulo VI**

Os olhos azuis mostravam concentração nos objetos que decoravam aquele quarto de paredes escuras, em contraste com a colcha branca da cama onde o loiro sentava, distraído do silêncio que se perdia entre seus pensamentos e os de um Uchiha acomodado na cadeira da escrivaninha.

Elevou uma pequena bola maciça de ouro apenas com a mente, observando os movimentos aleatórios que proporcionava ao objeto e que tentava lhe distrair.

Algo que seria impossível.

Mesmo de costas para o mediador, podia apostar que aquele exercício de química que atraía os olhos negros fazia um papel inútil. Sasuke devia estar frustrado por não se concentrar naquilo, e sim em outras coisas. Exatamente as mesmas coisas que não saíam de sua cabeça também.

- Você contou tudo pra ela. – A voz calma do Uzumaki perturbou o silêncio e fez evaporar por segundos os pensamentos que consumiam o Uchiha.

- É, acho que sim. – Sasuke retrucou, as palavras saindo com o desinteresse que esperava.

Não ia dar o prazer ao loiro de vê-lo naquele estado deprimente, afinal ainda era um Uchiha e ainda tinha seu orgulho, por mais escondido que este estivesse na altura do campeonato.

Algo que apenas o irritou.

Como se não bastasse terem lhe roubado sua vida normal, Sakura e os dias de paz sem Naruto, ainda perdia a única coisa que tinha esperanças de preservar.

Ah, maldição.

Se Itachi entrasse no quarto, era oficial, cometeria suicídio.

Naruto desviou os olhos da bola de futebol flutuante, observando o mediador com o lápis na mão e o olhar recaído sobre o papel na mesa.

- Tinha que ser o Teme... – O espírito resmungou, suspirando cansado, o que apenas chamou a atenção do Uchiha. – Faltou uma parte, não é? Putz, Sasuke. Você é muito previsível.

O rapaz voltou a olhar a questão de química que parecia indecifrável no momento. Maldito Naruto por estar certo. Será que estava tão na cara que não dissera a coisa mais importante para a Haruno?! Droga, tinha que parar com aqueles semblantes.

Até **Naruto** estava percebendo!

O loiro murmurou alguma coisa inaudível antes de voltar a brincar com a bola maciça, fazendo-a balançar diante de seus olhos azuis como se estivesse dançando.

- Por que não falou sobre vocês dois afinal? – Perguntou, quebrando novamente o gelo.

Sasuke ficou quieto, não desviando os olhos do papel, porém estreitando o cenho ligeiramente.

Por quê? Porque as coisas não eram tão simples como ele pensava! Mas será que um espírito desastrado e eufórico como aquele entenderia?! É, certo. Como se tivesse tanta sorte no mundo.

- Não me diga que ficou com o mesmo medo daquele dia da biblioteca. – Naruto argumentou, olhando-o de esguelha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não é medo, seu idiota. É sensatez. Isso se você souber o que essa palavra significa.

Legal. Ele estava mal-humorado. Nada melhor do que isso para uma boa e amigável conversa.

- Sasuke, seu idiota. Se você continuar com essa enrolação-

- Não dá pra eu simplesmente chegar com a Sakura e falar que antes de ela perder a memória, nós-

- Vocês estavam juntos, sim, claro que dá pra dizer. – Naruto o cortou, ligeiramente alterado com a falta de atitude do mediador.

Sasuke se virou na cadeira para encarar os olhos azuis do espírito com os seus estreitados, enquanto falava em uma voz gélida:

- Escuta, eu não sei como as coisas funcionam no seu mundo, mas nesse é diferente. Se eu chegar com a Sakura e falar qualquer coisa desse tipo ela é capaz de nunca mais olhar na minha cara, seu idiota.

- E por quê?! Ela não gosta de você também?!

- Como eu vou saber?! Ela perdeu a memória, Naruto! Como ela pode gostar de mim sem nem me conhecer direito?!

- Por isso mesmo! Você tem que dizer pra ela o que aconteceu entre vocês, e então ela vai lembrar de tudo, Sasuke!

A bola maciça caiu no chão com um pequeno barulho, demonstrando a impaciência do Uzumaki e contribuindo para o mediador respirar fundo e tentar acalmar os neurônios.

- Ou então ela vai me dar um soco. – Sasuke rebateu, contando até dez mentalmente para não espancar aquele espírito contrariado.

Principalmente porque uma parte de si aprovou prontamente a idéia do loiro.

- Seu grande imbecil. – Naruto amaldiçoou baixinho, olhando o Uchiha de forma irritada, tentando se controlar para não atirar todos aqueles objetos em cima dele.

Quando ele ia perceber o erro que estava cometendo?!

Suspirando resignado após alguns segundos de tensão, o loiro sentiu os músculos relaxarem ao sentar na cama novamente, sem lembrar quando levantara, e logo fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Eu só sei de uma coisa. – Comentou, a voz ligeiramente séria preenchendo o quarto silencioso. – Você não pode perder tempo, Sasuke.

O Uchiha pousou os olhos no Uzumaki, o qual prosseguiu, encarando-o de volta:

- Você sabe que isso é uma coisa que corre contra você agora.

Sasuke se aproveitou do silêncio por um bom tempo, extraindo todas as forças deste e lembrando aquilo que sempre esquecia quando estava perto de Sakura. Aquilo que era mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

O tempo de vida dela...

Como pudera esquecer...? Estava tão concentrado em se afogar em seus lamentos sobre não tê-la para si que esquecera a linha que iria terminar com aquela história assim que a vida dela escorregasse todos os segundos restantes...

Era verdade... Tempo era uma coisa que não tinha como aliado.

O murmúrio que escapou de sua garganta pareceu sereno até para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Eu sei...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A classe estava concentrada na voz do professor, mergulhando o aposento em silêncio e deixando apenas as palavras que este pronunciava entrarem em seus ouvidos. Ou tentarem.

Sakura estava lutando até mesmo contra as folhas que caíam do lado de fora da janela, avaliando se poderia colocar a culpa nestas por uma possível nota baixa em literatura. Melhor: poderia culpar Ino por jogar um bilhete em sua cadeira.

**E então? Que história é essa que a TenTen acabou de me falar?**

Que história, Ino? Ficou maluca? Aliás, você deveria prestar atenção na aula e me deixar melhorar o boletim nessa maldita matéria!

**Não se faça de idiota, testuda! O que ta rolando entre você e o Sasuke-kun?!**

Aquele nome fez o coração da jovem falhar uma batida e a Haruno podia jurar que as borboletas se aproveitaram para despencar de dez metros dentro de seu estômago. Não podia acreditar naquele desastre.

Não tem nada entre nós dois! A TenTen está morrendo de amores pelo Neji! Você espera que ela fale algo decente?!

**Ela simplesmente atrapalhou o momento romântico de vocês dois, Sakura! E, sim, ela está gostando do Neji, mas não significa que esteja retardada! Eu acho.**

Sakura desejou imensamente poder voar dali como aquelas folhas do lado de fora, e teve que abaixar um pouco o rosto para esconder o rubor que crescia em sua face. Só de lembrar daquele momento com Sasuke... Não podia evitar, sentia algo tão estranho...

E tão agradável ao mesmo tempo...

A mediadora olhou o bilhete em suas mãos, medindo até a pontuação que poderia colocá-la contra a parede caso se precipitasse. Algo que não ia acontecer.

As luzes da sala piscaram uma vez.

Sakura ficou imóvel, atenta ao movimento de cabeças de seus amigos que pareciam confusos com as luzes piscando logo pela segunda vez. Encontrou o olhar significativo de Sasuke, e ambos olharam discretamente para a janela marcada pela presença de um vulto.

_Nunca pensei que ficaria feliz com o meu trabalho._

Agradeceu mentalmente assim que as luzes apagaram de vez e seus amigos trocaram olhares assustados e até mesmo conspiratórios sobre o motivo de algo assim acontecer.

Claro. Sakura e Sasuke já sabiam exatamente o que era aquilo, mesmo que não fosse algo agradável. Bom, a maioria das pessoas não gosta de seus trabalhos, não é?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Ainda não me acostumei com isso. – Sakura comentou, sentando no chão do terraço do colégio, percebendo que apenas sua presença e a do Uchiha preenchiam aquele recinto.

- Com o que? – Sasuke sentou ao seu lado, sentindo a brisa balançar seus cabelos negros e imaginando o quanto a jovem estaria mais bonita com os longos cabelos dançando de acordo com o vento.

Não, precisava parar com isso.

- Essa história de você ser mediador. – Ela o encarou. – Geralmente só eu sei da existência do fantasma e eu tenho que dar o meu jeito de ajudá-lo ou acabar com ele.

- Eu sei. Você sempre achou estranho. – Sasuke retrucou, olhando o horizonte, receoso de caso encontrasse os olhos verdes pudesse denunciar o quanto aquelas lembranças lhe eram preciosas e o quanto sentia falta destas.

Sakura olhou-o de esguelha, segurando uma mecha de cabelo que ameaçava roçar em seu rosto pelo vento. Se aquilo que ele falava era verdade não sabia, mas... Apesar de achar estranha aquela idéia de ter ajuda em seu trabalho, bom... Gostava daquilo.

Gostava porque era ele... Era aquela sensação desconhecida quando estava perto do rapaz... Conforto e proteção... Agora que parara para pensar sentia-se segura com ele. Ora, claro. Haviam passado por maus bocados no inferno, então era meio óbvio que se sentisse protegida na presença dele, já que conseguiram sair de lá, mesmo que não lembrasse de nada.

Apesar de ter aqueles sonhos.

As vozes.

As frases cortadas.

Os cenários nublados e contorcidos.

Aqueles... orbes negros...

Sakura fez uma expressão pensativa após esses pensamentos e manteve feições descontraídas assim que pousou os olhos no horizonte.

- Sabe, Sasuke. – Sua voz atraiu o olhar do Uchiha. – Agora que eu percebi que os seus olhos são parecidos com aqueles que eu vejo na minha mente.

O mediador teve a impressão de a brisa ter dado uma trégua, da mesma forma como fez seu coração e todos os pensamentos que assombravam sua cabeça.

Olhos iguais...? Ela sonhava com ele...?

Suas memórias... Então suas memórias poderiam estar ricocheteando em todos os neurônios para virem à tona, para que tudo voltasse a dar certo, para que... pudessem ficar juntos...

Sakura o olhou de esguelha, ainda descontraída e falou:

- Estranho, não é?

E era tudo o que Sasuke podia querer ouvir. Aquelas palavras pareciam melodias aos seus ouvidos, naquela voz doce, carregando aquilo que ele mais procurava.

Esperança.

De repente tudo voltou a se mover como antes, a brisa batendo contra suas vestes e cabelos, e Sasuke não pôde mais reprimir aquilo que mais lhe consumia desde o dia do hospital. Não ficou admirando aqueles orbes verdes surpresos ao pousar uma mão no pescoço dela, e ligou menos para o rubor que crescia no rosto da jovem.

Beijou aqueles lábios.

Sem hesitação, sentindo o seu sabor, a maciez deles contra os seus, pressionados tão suavemente, fazendo-o cair naquela sensação indescritível que sempre apagava tudo em sua mente, tudo ao seu redor.

Que droga... Havia esquecido como era beijá-la... Como sentia falta disso, e como queria passar o resto dos dias daquele jeito...

Se ao menos pudesse voltar atrás...

Sakura não conseguiu fazer nada além de arregalar os olhos, os pêlos arrepiados com aquele toque gentil, o coração acelerado e milhões de coisas acontecendo em sua mente de uma só vez.

Os olhos negros, gritos, Orochimaru, desespero, lágrimas, cenas cortadas, imagens borradas, sorriso... conforto... e mais lágrimas... Mais dor...

Mais angústia...

_...ke-kun..._

_...não mais-_

_...dívida delas?_

_Pode apostar que n-_

_Não! Pare co-!_

_...ão quero que você morra-!_

_...kura! Eu não posso entendeu?!_

_...akura!_

_Sakura!_

_SAKURA!_

A mediadora se afastou rapidamente do rapaz, assustada, sem saber até que ponto poderia impedir que seu coração saísse pela boca, ou quanto tempo mais poderia olhar nos olhos do Uchiha.

Estava assustada.

Não sabia que sensação era aquela... Queria apenas sumir dali, queria sugar aquelas vozes que ainda gritavam em sua mente, queria esquecer aquele misto de confusão, conforto e dor que ainda pulsava em cada célula de seu corpo.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, a Haruno já havia se virado e corrido para a única porta que dava saída/entrada para aquele terraço.

E ele sabia que era a única porta que jamais poderia tomar naquele instante...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**E aí, pessoal? o/**

**Gostaram do beijo? Finalmente o Sasuke não se segurou mais, e pode até não ter sido um daqueles beijos apaixonados, mas já um começo, gente! xD Os próximos capítulos tem mais romance agora ;D**

**Reviews:**

Bruxa Bru

Neko Sombria

Gu3Mii

Mye-chan

Juuh Cid

sakusasuke

Sayumii

Sakura-EvansPotter

Carol aka-neko

Anala Blackwell

Chiideki

- bah.lb

Aninha

Cerejeira

Marin the Noir

**Obrigada, gente!! Sério mesmo! Continuem mandando reviews e eu continuo atualizando a fic xD Ta, não é uma condição exatamente, mas é legal saber o que vcs acham \o/ Vcs já até sabem disso, mas não esqueçam xDD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

-

-

**Capítulo VII**

Sasuke tinha certeza que a conversa entre seus amigos havia começado com as avaliações de Neji sobre Shikamaru dar aulas para Ino já que esta estava desesperada com a matéria. Não apenas isso, mas o que chocava ainda mais a população era o fato indiscutível que os dois estavam bem próximos. Ou amigos demais, como dizia o Hyuuga, o que apenas ajudava no aumento da teimosia do Nara e na palavra "problemática" cada vez mais freqüente.

Porém, o mediador não sabia mais nem que voz falava no momento, esta tão distante. A paisagem do intervalo no colégio sumia cada vez mais, levando todos os alunos consigo e arrastando o Uchiha para um lugar que lhe era tão conhecido e freqüentado tantas vezes em seus devaneios.

_Ele e Sakura estavam sentados na relva verdinha, enganando qualquer pessoa que achasse que aquilo era o inferno. Bom, estava acostumado demais para suspeitar de qualquer coisa._

_- Tomara que a gente saia daqui logo. – Sakura falava, pensativa._

_- Ansiosa para alguma coisa? O nosso casamento, talvez? – O Uchiha indagou, a expressão neutra como sempre, provocando um certo rubor na face da namorada._

_- Casamento?! Eu nem me imagino naqueles vestidos de noiva...! _

_Certo. Imaginava, mas não com toda aquela freqüência. Alô, como poderia com espíritos chorões e vingativos em seus calcanhares?_

_Sasuke sorriu maroto, falando:_

_- Já imaginou, sim. Em alguma fantasia comigo._

_- Sasuke-kun, eu nem sabia que você existia. – Sakura o olhou, com uma gota na testa._

_- Não?_

_- Não. – A jovem fez uma expressão óbvia. – A Ino-chan quase teve um derrame quando eu não o reconheci no jornal do colégio._

_- Certo, então você não fantasiava. – Ele murmurou, neutro. Como aquela garota era estranha e como fora se apaixonar logo por ela._

_Sakura sorriu._

_- É, mas agora eu fantasio. – E o rapaz a olhou, ligeiramente curioso com aquela colocação. Quer dizer, ela fantasiava com um casamento com ele!_

_- Sabe, quando sairmos daqui se iremos continuar juntos. – Sakura continuou, sorrindo de leve. – Mesmo que o seu fã-clube faça a minha cova._

_O mediador ficou olhando-a por breves segundos, registrando aquelas palavras que lhe causaram um efeito tão reconfortante, e em seguida sorriu maroto._

_- Elas não são retardadas de fazerem isso._

_- Não duvide._

_- Então não se preocupe. Eu protejo você. – Sem hesitar, beijou a Haruno, sentindo-a sorrir contra os seus lábios e logo abrigar sua língua faminta, envolvendo os dois em-_

Sasuke foi acordado de seus devaneios abruptamente, irritando-se cada vez mais que um certo loiro o cutucava com mais força, impaciente. Estava se segurando para não desferir socos e chutes naquele espírito.

- Pare com isso, idiota. – O mediador resmungou, mal humorado com a lembrança, a dura realidade e o espírito atrapalhado que o perturbava.

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, desviando os olhos castanhos das nuvens tão adoradas, e Neji logo indagou:

- Parar o que?

O Uchiha não teve tempo de pensar em mais uma desculpa – Estava tão acostumado a inventar toda hora e talvez até estivesse com falta no estoque. – porque Naruto, revoltado com a falta de atenção e a ansiedade que ameaçava explodi-lo, esbravejou:

- Teme! Escuta, eu tenho notícias e elas não são nada boas! – Imaginando o pior, ou o que poderia ser pior do que estava passando, Sasuke anunciou um 'Já volto' para seus amigos, passando a acompanhar o loiro para algum lugar mais reservado.

Shikamaru e Neji observaram as costas do amigo, confusos.

- Não sei, mas ele voltou mais estranho do que já era.

- Por incrível que pareça.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- O que foi agora? – Sasuke perguntou em uma voz entediada, assim que alcançaram um espaço deserto que foi logo preenchido com a agonia do espírito.

- Escuta, o clima lá no inferno ta muito agitado, Sasuke!

O mediador ergueu uma sobrancelha. Como se isso lhe importasse na altura do campeonato. Já bastava aquele inferno que estava passando teria que se preocupar com o outro que o aprisionara fazias meses? É, certo. Até ele medir o peso daquelas palavras com cuidado, e as próximas o atingirem como um soco.

- Provavelmente o Orochimaru quer capturar a Sakura-chan de novo...! E pra sempre!

Sasuke estreitou o cenho.

- Merda.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Concentração parecia ser a última coisa a ser absorvida por seu cérebro. Era incrível. Toda vez que tentava prestar atenção em algo que deveria ser importante outra coisa piscava em sua mente e o arrastava da realidade.

Era sempre assim e naquele dia não era diferente para Sasuke. O trabalho em dupla que estava fazendo com a jovem Yamanaka acenava vez ou outra como se quisesse chamar sua atenção, mas o que realmente importava para ele era a confusão que o inferno estava mergulhado. O que envolvia Sakura. O que queria arrastá-la para lá novamente.

E o que ele não podia deixar. Mas como? Precisava dar um jeito naquela situação, porém as coisas ficavam ligeiramente complicadas quando uma loira ao seu lado parecia ter fixado os olhos ansiosos nele com uma persistência incrível e o trabalho tentava atrair seus olhos.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun, e se saíssemos em um encontro? – A loira perguntou, aproveitando que as duplas falavam entre si sobre o trabalho, criando um burburinho na sala, e toda, ou quase toda, a população feminina lhe lançava olhares assassinos e ameaças silenciosas. Adorava fazer inveja para elas.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos dos papéis sobre a cadeira e as palavras vieram antes que pudesse se chutar por ter pensado nisso.

- Não. Eu já gosto de outra garota. – Maldição. O que fora falar?!

Ino adquiriu um semblante de curiosidade em seus olhos azuis, os quais passaram a refletir susto após perceber a seriedade naquela voz que fazia as mulheres se derreterem e naqueles orbes negros profundos. Isso porque ela sabia quem era.

- Você...? – A loira tentou, mas se calou, surpresa demais para raciocinar.

Sasuke fingiu se concentrar no trabalho – a maldita concentração que nunca estava por perto quando precisava. Exatamente como Naruto. Não, já bastava aquela encrenca, não precisava se lembrar do loiro para piorar as coisas. – apesar de não parar de pensar em Sakura, já que tocara no maldito assunto. Definitivamente não gostava daquela sensação, pois ela o fazia se sentir tão vulnerável... E estava cansado disso.

Que merda.

- Você está gostando... da Sakura...? – Ino murmurou, ainda surpresa. Quer dizer, já imaginava, mas ele havia admitido! Não com todas as letras, mas... era tão óbvio!

Sasuke ficou quieto. Não queria entrar naquele mérito. Não queria nem tocar naquele assunto. Já era ruim demais ter que pensar nela todos os dias e compartilhar – mesmo a contra-gosto – com Naruto sua angústia. Mas uma coisa era fato. Havia começado isso graças a sua língua idiota e ao cérebro incompetente de terem revelado aquelas palavras para a loira. Não sabia nem como driblá-la para sair dessa.

Continuou encarando o papel, impassível, sentindo os olhos azuis quase explodindo de ansiedade por uma resposta.

- É uma longa história. – Murmurou o rapaz, sem acreditar que estava levando aquilo adiante.

- Nossa... – Ino desfez a expressão de choque para uma de clareza. – Então nenhuma de nós tem chance contra aquela Testuda.

Sasuke a olhou apenas para encontrar um fraco sorriso naquela bela face.

- Eu não sei que longa história é essa, mas... você está muito apaixonado por ela. – O rapaz apenas a olhava. – Dá pra ver nos seus olhos.

Ela ainda sorria, apontando discretamente para os orbes negros do rapaz. O que apenas contribuía para sua revolta. Dava pra ver em seus olhos? Não, era só o que faltava. Receber a pena dos outros por ter um amor não correspondido que um dia fora e que graças à volta do inferno tudo fora por água abaixo porque a mocinha simplesmente havia esquecido tudo sobre ele era demais. E ela esquecera tudo mesmo.

Até mesmo seu nome.

Ou talvez não, já que estudavam na mesma sala. Não, ela não sabia, afinal era Sakura e não a líder do seu fã-clube. Ela esquecera durante meses de sua existência! Mas e daí?! Não dava a mínima para seu nome contanto que ela lembrasse do que haviam passado juntos, oras!

Sasuke voltou a olhar o papel, rabiscando o que faltava do trabalho, tentando se concentrar nas perguntas idiotas sobre a II Guerra Mundial. Algo tão inútil naquele momento.

Aquela Yamanaka havia despertado o que ele tentava chutar para o fundo do mais profundo poço. Principalmente a imagem da jovem chocada após aquele beijo. Droga, por que sempre fazia merda?! Agora nem poderia falar com Sakura! As chances de olhar para ela e receber um 'Oi' ao invés de um soco eram quase nulas! Quase? **Totalmente** nulas!

_Eu tenho que aprender com esses malditos erros._

- Sasuke-kun, por que você não fala com ela? – Ino voltou a falar, olhando-o de forma calma.

- Você não entende. – O Uchiha retrucou, ainda concentrado no trabalho.

- Bom, e do que adianta apenas você entender?

Ele a olhou, sentindo aquela pergunta causar um efeito que não esperava.

- Quero dizer, isso não vai fazer com que os outros o ajudem com a Sakura e nem ela vai poder adivinhar o quanto você gosta dela. – A loira terminou, dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

E era.

E Sasuke não sabia disso.

Os dois ficaram longos segundos se olhando, esquecendo o burburinho que enchia a sala devido às duplas que comentavam sobre os seus trabalhos. O mediador sem palavras para retrucar, enquanto aquela conversa era processada e esbarrava em todos os neurônios que tentavam evitá-la.

Ela tinha razão. Bem no fundo sabia que Ino tinha razão. Até quando iria guardar aquilo para si e esperar que Sakura lembrasse alguma coisa? Ela não ia lembrar e sabia disso. Teria que correr atrás de uma maneira para fazê-la recordar de tudo. E por que mesmo pensando nisso as coisas ainda pareciam tão embaralhadas em uma teia de aranha...?

- Entreguem na próxima aula esse trabalho. – Kakashi, o professor de história, anunciou após o sinal ter tocado, arrancando o Uchiha e a Yamanaka de seus devaneios.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura suspirou aliviada ao fechar a porta do escritório atrás de si. Não havia sido fácil enganar Tsunade daquela vez. Podia apostar que ela estava precisando beber, por isso estava tão ranzinza e por isso percebera que estava tentando lhe passar a perna. Mas o que deveria dizer para a diretora do colégio?! Que estava combatendo um espírito furioso pelos corredores e não teve outra opção que não fosse usar o extintor de incêndio?! Certo, como se ela fosse acreditar mesmo se tivesse dito tal coisa.

O único presente que conseguiria era uma detenção. E até que não seria tão ruim. Ao menos ficaria ocupada demais para se perder em lembranças que passaram a atormentar sua cabeça nos últimos dias. Não entendia como se permitia passar tanto tempo pensando nas mesmas malditas coisas. Não fazia isso nem quando se tratava de ajudar algum espírito ou quando estava em semana de prova!

Mas sabia que não era aquela a questão... Não o fato de se permitir pensar naquilo, mas simplesmente não podia evitar...

- Você estava em confusão de novo? – Sakura ficou agradecida ao perceber que seu sobressalto fora em vão, afinal não era uma voz masculina que havia se pronunciado, então se virou para olhar a morena.

- O que você está fazendo em uma tarde aqui no colégio, TenTen?

- Ah, passando o tempo. – A Mitsashi retrucou, dando de ombros.

Sakura podia apostar que ela estava dando uma olhada no time de futebol, onde seus olhos estariam mais preocupados em se fixar em um Hyuuga. Mesmo que a morena **jamais** admitisse estar apaixonada por ele.

- O que? – TenTen exclamou, indignada ao reconhecer aquela expressão entediada da amiga. – Eu não estou aqui por causa **dele**!

- Hum, certo. – Mas a Haruno não evitou revirar os olhos.

Por que ela fazia tanto esforço em esconder o óbvio?

- Ah, esquece. – TenTen resmungou, alterada e logo se virando para partir. – Tenho que voltar cedo pra casa. Até amanhã.

Sakura observou a amiga sumir de vista no corredor vazio do colégio. Claro, quem iria perder tempo por ali em uma tarde ensolarada como aquela? Certo, ela própria. Mas era seu trabalho. A responsabilidade que não pedira, aliás. O que não daria para sumir dali como os espíritos e aproveitar para esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo... Até Naruto seria uma boa distração naquele momento já que TenTen não se habilitara para qualquer distração.

É. Como se tivesse sorte para que tal coisa acontecesse.

- Ei...

O murmúrio masculino sobressaltou o coração da jovem, mas ela não se moveu. Conhecia aquela voz. Conhecia tão bem quanto aquela que pipocava em sua cabeça e fazia seu estômago despencar de vinte metros de altura. Maldita sorte!

Percebeu o rapaz parar ao seu lado, olhando-a com seus orbes negros serenos.

- Oi, Sasuke. – Ela cumprimentou, conseguindo acalmar um pouco seu coração. Ora, por que estava nervosa?! Não era como se ele fosse agarrá-la ou algo assim! Exceto que da última vez... ele havia lhe roubado um beijo.

Carinhoso ou não, fora um beijo do nada! Então ele poderia repetir a mesma coisa, não é?! Mas por que estava usando aquilo como desculpa para ficar nervosa? Havia gostado daquilo... Da sensação dos lábios dele contra os seus...

Da familiaridade que sentira...

- ...onseguiu se livrar dela?

Sakura voltou à realidade, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter caído naqueles pensamentos.

- O que disse?

- A Tsunade. – Sasuke repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você conseguiu se safar?

- Ah, sim. – Sakura lembrou que o rapaz vira toda a confusão pela janela, mesmo que estivesse no outro bloco do colégio. – Ela está meio irritada, mas caiu na minha história.

Eles ficaram em silêncio após o Uchiha murmurar algo inaudível. A jovem passou a encarar o chão aos seus pés, odiando os próprios pensamentos por questionarem o motivo de ele não ter beijado-a ainda.

Não estava se apaixonando por Sasuke, por mais estranha que se sentisse perto dele! Portanto, não podia deixar aquela situação fugir de seu controle e começar a imaginar quando ele ia capturar seus lábios novamente! Nem **queria** que ele fizesse tal coisa, oras!

Certo, talvez quisesse.

Talvez!

Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Sakura, sobre aquele dia... – A moça rapidamente ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, ansiosa pelas palavras que saíam da boca dele. – Eu não sei o que me deu...

Sasuke se chutou mentalmente. Claro que sabia o que acontecera, droga! Estava apaixonado por ela! Como podia não se render àqueles lábios?! Ainda mais quando estavam tão próximos...!

É.

Exatamente como estavam naquele instante.

_Não, concentre-se em qualquer outra coisa._

Sakura estava surpresa, mas não deixou que nada disso transparecesse em seus olhos. Quer dizer, por que deveria se importar se ele a beijara por impulso?

- Certo... – Ela murmurou. – Tudo bem... Desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito, eu... eu também não sei o que me deu...

Esmeralda encontrou ônix.

Sasuke sentia que a forma como mergulhava naqueles orbes verdes não ia lhe render bons resultados. Muito menos com aquele silêncio aconchegante que se formara sobre suas cabeças. Droga... Estava perdendo o controle de novo.

Maldita mulher para deixá-lo tão vulnerável...!

Talvez fosse o corredor vazio – e o esquecimento de que a diretora estava na sala atrás deles – mas Sakura tinha quase certeza que a respiração do rapaz se mesclava com a sua. O que estava lhe dando uma sensação indescritível. E provavelmente o que a estava fazendo perder o foco de tudo o que fazia e falava.

- Sabe, Sasuke... – Ela murmurou, sem tirar os olhos dele, envoltos por serenidade. – Eu sinto que... você é muito importante pra mim.

O Uchiha não desfez a expressão tranqüila, nem mesmo quando seu coração pareceu bater com mais leveza, acompanhado de uma sensação incrível que percorreu seu corpo inteiro. Sabia que devia se controlar, que não deveria cair naquela tentação e estragar qualquer oportunidade que tivesse mais adiante com ela, mas...

_... você é muito importante pra mim._

Um dos cantos de sua boca levantou ligeiramente, os olhos negros nunca deixando aquele par esverdeado.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Sasuke murmurou, apreciando aquelas palavras se perderem no silêncio que o convidava a beijar a jovem, acabando com qualquer pensamento que fosse contrário.

Ela não se afastara.

Nem ao menos desviara os olhos serenos dos dele, e sua face ligeiramente rubra parecia ser o convite ideal para acabar com aquela distância entre seus lábios.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio quando a mão do mediador repousou em seu pescoço e, de forma delicada, levou-a para mais perto de si, encarando-a como se pedisse autorização para tal ato. Ou não. Já que ela nem dissera uma palavra e ele já estava beijando-a.

Suas pálpebras fecharam logo que um arrepio maior percorreu seu corpo, atiçando o coração a acelerar diante das sensações que a invadiam furiosamente. Contudo, não ligava para elas. Não, só podia sentir a língua dele pedindo permissão para adentrar sua boca.

Droga... Não podia ser ela que estava no comando mais. Oras, estava entreabrindo os lábios para deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo...! Não deveria estar fazendo isso! Quer dizer, não estava exatamente correspondendo – porque havia se perdido demais nas sensações estonteantes – mas...!

Aliás... Sensações que lhe rendiam imagens distorcidas... Um embrulhar no estômago... Algo como... felicidade...? Por que...? Por que ele lhe causava aqueles efeitos? Apenas quando estava com ele se sentia tão protegida, tinha aqueles lapsos de lembranças... Será que quando dissera que o considerava importante não fora da boca pra fora...?

No momento em seus lábios se afastaram o silêncio poderia ter predominado por uma infinidade, porém o Uchiha não conseguiu reprimir o murmúrio que lhe escapou:

- Eu amo você...

Entorpecido pelo beijo ou não, o rapaz não estava em boas condições para pensar – considerando a mínima distância que permitia suas respirações se acariciarem – e muito menos para medir o peso de suas palavras. Como se fosse ligar para qualquer coisa quando ainda desfrutava das sensações de beijá-la.

Algo que faria novamente se ela continuasse quieta, com aquela expressão surpresa na face rubra.

- S-Sasuke...

A mediadora não conseguia nem piscar os grandes orbes verdes. Ainda estava abismada demais com a declaração e o peso daquela palavra que significava tanta coisa com apenas três letras. Ele a amava...? O que isso queria dizer? Eles mal se conheciam! E mesmo assim... mesmo assim parecia que o conhecia tão bem... Como...? Droga, estava tão...

Atordoada...

_Eu amo você..._

_Sakura..._

Perdida...

_Sakura...!_

_Não posso entendeu?!_

_... me apaixonei por você!_

Dor...

_Entendeu?!_

_...droga! _

_Não se atrev- Não! Sakura!_

- Até que enfim achei você! – Sakura piscou os olhos, tentando esconder o semblante de surpresa ao perceber que Naruto estava ao seu lado, contente.

Sasuke havia se afastado e passara a encarar o espírito, sem saber se o amaldiçoava por ter escolhido aquela hora para aparecer. Que diferença faria afinal? Já dissera as palavras que deveria ter engolido a qualquer custo, então teria que arcar com as conseqüências. E aquele olhar assustado da Haruno lhe dava uma boa idéia do que estas seriam...

Mas o que podia fazer?! Gostava muito daquela garota! As palavras que haviam escapado de sua boca jamais teriam volta, principalmente porque de fato a amava! Apaixonara-se por ela fazia meses, naquele inferno, e nada poderia mudar aquilo – Já tentara de tudo.

Mas as conseqüências de seus atos... Ou melhor, palavras...

Ah, droga...

**Tsuzuku...**

**Oi, galera :D**

**Desculpem pela pressa e também por não ter respondido às reviews, mas eu realmente não tive tempo e nem tenho agora i.i Mas saibam que eu AMEI todas os pontos e vírgulas do que vcs disseram! ;D Obrigada!!**

**E eu realmente tenho que ir :\**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

-

-

**Capítulo VIII**

Ele fechou o livro, decidido, exatamente como mostravam seus olhos negros, fixos na capa escura do objeto que segurava. Nem mesmo se seu irmão entrasse no quarto naquele momento ou se Tsunade resolvesse abandonar o corpo humano que criara – Ela lhe explicara que seu poder era tamanho que lhe permitia fazer algo assim; lembrava de ter ficado ligeiramente assustado quando a encontrara depois da ida ao inferno e percebera que ela sempre vigiara aquele colégio. Não, Sakura. Parecia que não era apenas o pingente e o pacto que as unia. Tsunade se apegara a ela. – para impedi-lo iria se desconcentrar e jogar o corpo fora. Não. Estava decidido.

Sabia que o clima de impaciência no inferno não duraria para sempre e quando Orochimaru estourasse com certeza pegaria Sakura de volta em um piscar de olhos. E garantiria que um certo Uchiha não estragasse seus planos.

Exceto que esse certo Uchiha começaria a estragar seus planos dentro de algumas horas.

Naruto se materializou no aposento do rapaz, notando tanto as cortinas abertas – para a entrada dos raios do Sol da manhã – quanto Sasuke sentado na cama, já vestido para a aula. A única coisa diferente na cena era o brilho de determinação evidente nos olhos negros e o livro que o mediador segurava. Começou a imaginar se ele havia descoberto uma maneira de se livrar do espírito irritante de dias atrás, mas... Algo lhe dizia que não era isso.

Um mau pressentimento...

- Sasuke.

O moreno encarou o espírito enquanto colocava o livro na cama, percebendo a sobrancelha arqueada dele. Ótimo. Será que fora descoberto antes mesmo de completar o plano mentalmente?

- O que foi, Naruto? – Sasuke indagou – tentando desconversar qualquer assunto relacionado com mediação, para evitar que o loiro desconfiasse de algo – levantando e arrumando suas coisas para o colégio.

Pela primeira vez desejava que Itachi entrasse no quarto.

- Eu que pergunto. – Naruto o olhava de forma muito estranha. – E que livro é esse?

Sasuke o olhou na hora em que o loiro segurava o livro de capa preta, com emblemas dourados e letras que diziam claramente o seu conteúdo. Mediação.

- Nada. – O mediador retrucou, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente ao ver o amigo folhear a obra, pairando os olhos, provavelmente na página 161, e estreitando o cenho em descrença.

Naruto estava tendo dificuldade em processar o que via.

- Sasuke... – O espírito o encarou, abismado, ainda segurando o livro. – Não me diga que você vai realmente...

O mediador preferia ter encarado aquela expressão na face do loiro pelo resto do dia a ter que contar o plano, mas as palavras já estavam escapando de sua boca.

- Claro que vou. – Sasuke murmurou, fechando os olhos, meio frustrado, meio cansado. – Não temos outra escolha. Você mesmo sabe que não pode fazer nada para ajudá-la se Orochimaru explodir.

Naruto fechou o livro, ainda que houvesse um resquício de surpresa em seu olhar – e frustração, por saber que o rapaz estava certo quanto a ser inútil naquele momento – e indagou:

- E o que exatamente você vai fazer?

- Um pacto com os espíritos mais fortes para que eles a protejam.

- Espíritos mais fortes... Quanto maior o pedido, maior o preço. Você sabe que vai ter um valor bem alto a pagar, não é?

- Sei, eles vão encurtar a minha vida pela metade.

Silêncio.

Naruto começava a digerir toda aquela conversa, mesmo que lhe custasse um franzir de cenho ocasional e uma vontade de bater no amigo. Não gostava de ver aqueles dois sacrificando suas vidas daquele jeito... Ela parecia uma mera mercadoria nas mãos deles... Como conseguiam...?

Contudo, sabia que juntando os espíritos mais poderosos – e acessíveis para mediadores, claro – e levando em consideração a ligação entre Sakura e Tsunade, a jovem ficaria protegida de qualquer jeito. Mas mesmo assim...

- Tem certeza, Sasuke? – Naruto quebrou o silêncio com sua voz séria. – Você sabe que isso não é brincadeira.

- Eu pareço estar brincando?

Como poderia brincar com aquilo? Será que Naruto não vira tudo o que passara por causa daquela garota irritante?! Todo o sofrimento que o corroia deveria ser prova para o espírito que realmente estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a vida dela! Qualquer coisa. Da mesma forma como ela fizera por ele.

Sacrificara parte de sua vida e também... sua memória... Tudo por culpa dele. Tudo por terem se envolvido naquele inferno... Se ao menos não tivessem se conhecido...

Bom, mas não importava mais. Estava decidido do que faria e não estava nem aí se metade de sua vida seria sugada para o quinto dos infernos. No entanto, Naruto ainda o olhava com uma expressão receosa.

- Não adianta tentar me impedir. – Sasuke falou, olhando-o. – Você sabe que esse é o único jeito de evitar aquela catástrofe de meses atrás.

- Mas-

- E eu não vou deixar aquele idiota fazer o que quiser com a Sakura.

O loiro arregalou um pouco os olhos.

Claro... Era tão óbvio. A forma como ele estava determinado, a voz sem falhar uma única vez, aquelas palavras que escapavam de sua boca... Sakura... Era tudo por ela... E ele não se arrependia de nada porque...

Suavizou os olhos.

- Você a ama, não é?

Sasuke sentiu aquelas palavras atingirem-no em cheio, fazendo-o dar as costas para o loiro, pronto para sair daquele aposento.

Amá-la...?

Lembrou-se de quando se encontraram no inferno, de como a salvara dos demônios, de quando brigaram no momento mais crítico, da angústia que sentira... da dor quando a vira no hospital, do sofrimento quando ela não o reconhecera... do beijo do dia anterior...

Tudo aquilo...

_Eu amo você..._

Olhos fechados.

- O que você acha?

E saiu.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Naquele horário da manhã, Sakura realmente duvidava se teria alguém no colégio ou nas redondezas deste. De fato só havia levantado da cama porque precisava terminar um serviço inacabado do dia anterior, ou teria a cabeça arrancada pelo espírito da adolescente neurótica. Reconhecia que realmente os jovens eram mais instáveis – tirava por si própria. Oras, sua paciência poderia ser como a sutileza de Naruto, ou seja, nada. – mas ela poderia ser mais compreensiva em não acordar alguém no meio da noite berrando!

Sakura suspirou, pensando que o céu ou o que quer que fosse teria que recompensa-la em dobro quando batesse as botas.

Caminhando pelo pátio do colégio, a mediadora continuaria perdida em pensamentos ligeiramente irritados sobre a profissão, caso seus olhos não se detivessem no rapaz um pouco mais à frente. Aproximando-se, curiosa, mesmo a uma certa distância, podia reconhecer o Uchiha com um dos joelhos no chão, uma mão firme apoiada no solo também e manchas ao redor dele, formando um círculo.

Um círculo...

Olhos arregalados.

... muito familiar.

Adiantou-se para o canto escondido em que o Uchiha estava, tentando ignorar as batidas de seu coração que aumentavam a cada passo que dava.

- O que você está fazendo?! – A exclamação exasperada da jovem não sobressaltou Sasuke, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse um pouquinho distante dele.

- Fique quieta. – Ele sibilou, concentrado.

Só faltava a invocação. Será que ela não podia ter escolhido melhor momento para aparecer?! Que droga! Justamente por isso fizera o maior esforço do mundo em levantar tão cedo para não encontrar uma mísera alma penada no caminho!

Maldição... Aquela garota sempre sabia como o atrapalhar...

- Mas-! Ficou maluco?! – Sakura estreitava o cenho, confusa com toda a cena. – Por que você está realizando um pacto no colégio?!

Ele não ia responder e ela sabia disso. Tanto que a jovem ia chegar mais perto e impedi-lo de continuar aquela loucura. Se algo não a paralisasse. Não era só seu coração martelando tão forte e raios brancos cruzando sua cabeça.

Eram as tímidas lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

Automaticamente.

O que era aquilo...? Por que estava chorando tão de repente...? Droga... Tinha alguma coisa errada. Muito errada. Bastava apenas chegar perto daquele Uchiha e tudo em seu sistema parecia funcionar ao contrário, fazendo-a até mesmo chorar! Por motivo nenhum! Ou aparentemente por motivo nenhum. Mas o que diabos?! E por que não podia parar as malditas gotas d'água de caírem de seus olhos?!

Um vento forte soprou, fazendo-a acordar para o que acontecia naquele momento. O calafrio que a percorreu não foi o único indício a lhe dizer que o pacto havia terminado, já que um Sasuke tossindo sangue rapidamente entrou em seu campo de visão.

Aquele sangue era a conseqüência do acordo. O que dizia claramente que estava feito. As lágrimas haviam cessado, um pouco conformada que não havia mais nada a ser feito – já que ninguém vira.

Até a jovem se lembrar do calafrio que a percorrera e que isso era sinal do quanto estava envolvida naquele acordo.

- O que você...? – Sakura balbuciou, arregalando mais os olhos. – Eu... estou nesse pacto...?

Sasuke sujou mais um pouco a mão de sangue graças à tosse, levantando da grama, nunca abandonando a neutralidade de suas feições.

- Estou protegendo você. – Ele retrucou, balançando a mão para que o líquido vermelho escorresse para a relva.

- Mas de que? – A jovem estava mais confusa do que nunca. Ele estava ficando louco, era a única explicação!

- Do inferno que passou alguns meses atrás.

Sakura não desviava os olhos surpresos dos serenos dele, recordando tudo o que o Uchiha havia explicado sobre suas memórias. Sobre aquele inferno que... haviam passado juntos...

Seu coração apertou.

- Por que...? – Murmurou, atordoada.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos.

Porque a amava mais que tudo. Mais que sua vida. Por isso sacrificara metade desta por aquela garota que roubara seu coração.

- Por que... você faz tudo isso por mim...? – Ela o olhava com um misto de emoções que ninguém poderia decifrar. – Por que se preocupa tanto...? Eu... não entendo...

E ainda assim era tão óbvio... Tão óbvio que Sasuke poderia simplesmente expulsar aquelas palavras que o sufocavam desde a confusão no inferno.

Que a amava... Era tão simples. E ela queria uma resposta, não é?

O rapaz passou a olhá-la, calmamente.

- Porque eu me importo com você. – Sasuke falou, agradecendo por não ter deixado outras palavras escaparem. E já estava saindo dali, passando por Sakura, para evitar que um tempo mais prolongado ao lado da jovem não lhe rendesse bons frutos.

Porém Sakura segurou seu pulso, rápido.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, pensando que ela aceitaria que ele a beijasse, que matasse a saudade daqueles lábios novamente e daquela sensação reconfortante... Por um momento reuniu todas as forças para que seus pensamentos realmente se tornassem realidade e para que aquele toque suave em sua pele nunca fosse embora...

Sakura ficou naquela posição, imóvel, encarando as costas do Uchiha.

Não sabia como agir. Segurar o pulso dele havia sido um reflexo e naquele instante parecia saber o que fazer. Ou o que dizer. No entanto, agora não sabia mais, mesmo com o coração apertando, tentando exprimir palavras que ela não conhecia.

Tentava entender quem ele realmente era... Aquelas palavras... O motivo daquilo tudo... A forma como ele dissera que a amava depois daquele beijo... Por que...? Não podia ser que ele estava sendo sincero quanto àquilo... Mas...

Podia apostar que Sasuke conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração naquele silêncio, mas não se importava com isso porque no minuto seguinte soltou o pulso dele, como se estivesse tocando no fogo. E não foi necessário esperar curtos segundos para se afastar na direção oposta. Atordoada.

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o cenho franzido. De dor.

**Tsuzuku...**

**Galera, voltei depois de tanto tempo, mas dessa vez estou de volta e de férias! Então atualizações mais rápidas :DD**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Aninha n.n

Carol aka-neko

MaáInuzuka

Sakura-EvansPotter

Neko Sombria

Mye-chan

Juuh Cid

isabela

kellygoth

- bah.lb

Bruxa Bru

Demetria Blackwell

Maria Lua

Cerejeira

**Obrigada, galeraaaa! :D É muito bom saber que vcs estão gostando mesmo da fic! Só não me abandonem nas reviews agora nas férias, blz? xD**

**Até a próxima!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

-

-

**Capítulo IX**

O Uzumaki franziu um pouco o nariz, não tirando os olhos da população do colégio Konoha que aproveitava seu precioso intervalo. Gostava de observar os humanos, que sempre o surpreendiam de uma forma ou de outra, e era algo que preenchia o tédio que o acometia tantas vezes, quando não estava pensando em espancar Sasuke por não tomar atitude para com Sakura.

E era por isso que aquelas duas pessoas lhe chamavam mais atenção, olhando de cima do colégio, principalmente por notar os olhos do Uchiha observando uma jovem de cabelos róseos vez ou outra. Certo, aquilo estava ficando oficialmente ridículo.

Naruto soltou um baixo palavrão, cruzando os braços enquanto flutuava bem acima do colégio, não gostando muito do que via. Como se qualquer pessoa fosse gostar. Até mesmo sendo o espírito inexperiente com humanos que era podia apostar que se estivesse na pele de Sasuke já estaria com Sakura de volta, e não simplesmente olhando-a furtivamente pelos cantos. Covarde, era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça.

Mas não tinha importância. Estava na hora de agir.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Mas mãe-

- Sakura, é rápido. Você só precisa entregar isso para Hakane-san.

A jovem ia abrir a boca para rebater, mas sua mãe já havia lhe entregado o presente que seria o culpado por atravessar metade do mundo naquela tarde em que deveria deitar e se fingir de morta para não ser perturbada por ninguém. Mas sua mãe fizera o favor de se adiantar.

Sakura suspirou, resmungando algo como sair em alguns minutos, e sua mãe nem precisou terminar o agradecimento para que o barulho de panelas caindo pudesse encher a sala. Ah, merda.

- Será que é aquele gato de novo? – A Sra. Haruno arriscou, indo até a cozinha, ligeiramente irritada, enquanto Sakura a seguia, com uma gota na cabeça, já esperando os cabelos loiros entrarem em seu campo de visão.

Naruto não queria que a mãe da amiga saísse dali de jeito nenhum, já que não apreciava a idéia de apanhar acima do esperado – Sakura o fuzilava com os olhos e mais tarde Sasuke ia querer sua cabeça, tinha certeza absoluta – porém a mulher não demorou a sair de cena, certa de que felino algum entrara ali, não dando um segundo para Sakura avançar no loiro, segurando-o pela camisa, com uma veia na testa.

- Ficou maluco, Naruto?! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para tomar cuidado com qualquer movimento desastrado que faça?! E por onde diabos andou?! Eu vou te esfolar se você se met-!

- Sakura-chan, o Sasuke está esperando você no parque...!

O olhar furioso deu lugar a uma mescla de espanto e curiosidade, o que trouxe o alívio do espírito por não ser esfolado pela jovem ou por ter adiado o momento de tanta dor, já que ela não havia largado sua camisa. De qualquer forma, ainda estava meio temeroso.

- O que disse? – Ela indagou, as sobrancelhas bem erguidas.

- Que o Sasuke quer falar com você. – Naruto a olhava, assustado. – Sakura-chan, você ta bem? Olha, eu sei que-

- Naruto, o que diabos ele quer comigo? – A jovem não queria admitir, mas a perspectiva de encontrar o mediador fazia seu estômago revirar. Ansiedade ou não, não gostava nada daquilo. Talvez se espancasse o loiro fizesse com que ele admitisse que era mentira e os segundos que passara aflita com um encontro com ele foram em vão.

Não sabia por que fizera tal pergunta ao loiro se sabia que não se importava mais com o que o Uchiha pudesse dizer. A simples presença dele – E a perspectiva de seus lábios se encontrarem – lhe davam calafrios. De ansiedade. Droga. Ia espancar Naruto.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – Ele deu de ombros, ainda sendo segurado pela gola da camisa. – Talvez ele queira ficar sozinho com você e aproveitar pra vocês, como é que se diz mesmo? Ah, dar uns amasso-

**CAPOW**

- Seu idiota! – A jovem exclamou, saindo do aposento, esperando que o bem desferido soco que dera no rapaz não o deixasse ver o rubor em sua face irritada.

Porém a única coisa que Naruto podia se concentrar era o sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke olhou o espírito, as sobrancelhas se estreitando, demonstrando o início da irritação que seria capaz de arrancar aquela cabeleira loira à sua frente.

- Por que **diabos** fez isso?

- Alguém tem que tomar uma atitude aqui. – Naruto retrucou, revirando os olhos, sentando na cama do mediador, como se aquilo tudo não passasse de uma amigável caminhada no parque após uma partida de futebol, mesmo que para o mediador estivesse sendo a gota d'água.

O Uchiha não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse arrancar as vísceras do Uzumaki ali mesmo. Quem ele achava que era para dizer aquilo à Sakura?! Não podia acreditar! Naruto realmente conseguia se superar no grau de burrice! Droga, por que não cortara logo qualquer laço de amizade com aquele espírito retardado?!

Acalmando-se mais – Com muito esforço e após agradecer a anos de treinamento com Itachi – e mantendo apenas o cenho franzido, Sasuke falou:

- Seu idiota. Pode dar um jeito de desfazer toda essa merda.

- Ah, foi mal, mas não vou fazer isso. – Naruto fechou os olhos, convicto. – É pelo bem da Sakura-chan.

Sasuke contou até dez mentalmente.

- Pelo bem dela?

- É claro, Teme. – O loiro o olhou, estupefato. – Depois do que aconteceu entre vocês é óbvio que ela ainda gosta de você, só precisa de um empurrãozinho pra recordar.

O Uchiha ia retrucar – com alguns palavrões na sentença – mas Naruto continuou:

- E você não vai ter coragem de deixá-la esperando.

Fosse o sorriso maroto do espírito ou as palavras idiotas ou o plano mais estúpido ainda, Sasuke ia dar um soco certeiro no Uzumaki. Se ao menos este não sumisse em um piscar de olhos.

Malditos espíritos por escaparem daquele maldito jeito!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Merda. Mil vezes merda. Por que aquela garota simplesmente não ignorava o que Naruto dizia e ficava em sua casa vendo TV?! Por que, em primeiro lugar, alguém deveria dar credito às palavras daquele espírito retardado?! Não, tinha que manter a calma, mesmo vendo que o maldito plano de Naruto havia dado certo e Sakura estava sentada no banco do parque.

À espera dele.

Sasuke foi se aproximando da jovem – de costas para ela, vendo os longos cabelos balançando com o vento da tarde – tentando evitar os milhares de palavrões que vinham à sua mente e ao invés disso se concentrar no que dizer para a Haruno quando chegasse ao banco. Exceto que já havia alcançado-a e a jovem já havia se virado para olhá-lo.

- Oi. – Ela cumprimentou, mostrando um singelo sorriso ao rapaz, o qual não dava indícios de que sentaria. – Então...? O que queria falar comigo?

Sakura não queria admitir, mas seu coração começava a acelerar com a idéia de qualquer conversa com o Uchiha. Ela própria não sabia por que diabos aceitara a idéia – De alguém que mataria depois – de esticar a caminhada que sua mãe havia pedido que fizesse apenas para que encontrasse o mediador. Talvez não quisesse deixá-lo esperando. Isso. Não possuía um coração tão ruim a esse ponto.

Sasuke permaneceu em pé por longos segundos, quieto, encarando algumas crianças que disputavam o balanço do parque. Estava tão fácil encontrar uma desculpa como encontrar Naruto naquele momento para espancá-lo. O que deveria dizer afinal? Aquilo tudo era culpa de Naruto! Se pudesse escolher, preferia não ter que falar com Sakura pelas próximas semanas ou meses, e ao menos evitaria qualquer ação que envolvesse os seus lábios e os dela.

Mas não, o idiota do Uzumaki tinha que agir por conta própria.

Sakura estava começando a achar que o mediador não estava muito bem – ainda que ele apresentasse o semblante neutro e fixasse os misteriosos orbes negros nas crianças ao longe – mas mudou de idéia assim que ele sentou ao seu lado, fechando os olhos.

- Sasuke? – A jovem arriscou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O Uchiha permaneceu mais alguns segundos desfrutando do próprio silêncio, buscando alguma saída de todos os pensamentos que gritavam em sua cabeça e considerando em simplesmente sair dali sem dar satisfação à jovem, ou inventar algum assunto sem sentido apenas para justificar o motivo de Naruto ter falado para ela se encontrar com ele.

Mas percebeu que não podia. Não mais.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Sakura ficou ligeiramente surpresa pelas palavras – considerando que era a primeira vez que ele falava algo naquela tarde – porém não discutiu e passou a acompanhar o rapaz pelo quarteirão. O silêncio ainda os seguia e seus olhos estavam sempre fixos no horizonte.

Fosse o que fosse, Sakura podia apostar que não era algo tão simples de dizer, já que Sasuke estava tendo tanta dificuldade. Ou então... Aquela poderia ser uma situação forçada – Considerando que não esperava encontra-lo tão cedo depois daquele beijo e das palavras dele. Ele tinha que estar ao menos receoso em vê-la, oras! – Espera. Conhecia Naruto o suficiente para saber que ele faria alguma loucura sem consultá-la. E ele conhecia Sasuke.

Ah, droga.

- Não acredito. – A mediadora murmurou para si mesma, franzindo o cenho. O Uzumaki havia planejado aquele encontro. Maldito. Depois olhou o Uchiha. – Foi o Naruto, não foi? Aquele idiota. Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Sasuke ficou mais aliviado com a descoberta da jovem.

- Você tem que adestrá-lo melhor, sabia?

Sakura sorriu, com uma gota na testa.

- Bom, você deve conhecê-lo para saber como ele é. – A jovem olhou discretamente ao redor, começando a ruborizar ao perceber a situação em que haviam chegado. – Então... eu vou voltar para casa. Tenho algumas tarefas pra fazer.

- Eu te acompanho. – A mediadora não esperava aquela resposta, porém concordou, em silêncio, mais feliz por ter se livrado do rubor nas bochechas.

Os dois passaram a caminhar em direção à casa da garota, mesmo que Sasuke não fizesse idéia de onde seria. Aliás, não fazia idéia do motivo de estar acompanhando-a. Não era como se fosse de madrugada e algum delinqüente tentasse algo com ela. Ainda que fosse, apostaria que o homem precisaria de ajuda se fosse tentar qualquer coisa com a jovem.

De qualquer forma, gostava da presença dela, mesmo que fosse acompanhada pelo silêncio e pelas chances de acabar perdendo o controle e beijá-la. Como já fizera mais de uma vez. Não, iria se controlar porque não ia mais correr nenhum risco de perder a recente amizade de Sakura. Ainda que lhe custasse toda a sua força de vontade para tanto.

- Ei, Sasuke.

- Hn?

O rapaz a olhou, impassível, imaginando se as próximas palavras da jovem iriam mudar toda a sua vontade e novamente ele estaria lutando contra si mesmo para não cometer mais nenhum ato impensado.

- O que você sacrificou naquele pacto...? – Sakura murmurou, receosa, ganhando um sorriso maroto do rapaz.

- Encurtei minha vida.

A mediadora paralisou no mesmo instante, não percebendo que por míseros segundos – em que tudo congelou – suas pupilas pareceram perder o foco. Não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, muito menos na forma como Sasuke as dissera e ainda mantendo o sorriso na face...! Era impossível; ele era completamente louco!

- Que...? – A jovem balbuciou, perplexa, vendo o rapaz parado em sua frente com o semblante sereno. – Você não pode ter feito isso... Muito menos por mim...

- Você também não poderia ter feito isso, mas fez.

Sakura sentiu o coração parar novamente, enquanto a incredulidade a engolia.

- O que?! Eu...! Eu sacrifiquei metade da minha vida?! O que diabos você escondeu de mim naquela história toda, Sasuke?!

Sasuke percebia claramente o quanto a jovem estava chocada e começou a se indagar se não teria sido melhor ter deixado-a ir sozinha para casa – Ou simplesmente a melhor idéia teria sido calar a maldita boca. No entanto, qualquer mudança de assunto seria apenas uma faísca para que ela explodisse e não queria correr o risco de estar perto quando isso acontecesse.

Entendia que deveria ser um susto saber que metade de sua vida havia sido jogada no ralo, mas, de fato, não fora sua culpa. Aliás, tentara de todo jeito impedi-la de fazer tal burrice. E graças àquilo, não apenas estava tendo aquela conversa fora dos padrões, como também perdera todas as chances de ficar com ela.

Calma, tinha que se acalmar, mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse culpa da jovem.

Ainda sereno, o mediador respondeu:

- Eu sei. Parece loucura e foi o que eu tentei te dizer, mas não adiantou nada.

- Mas por que eu faria isso?! – Sakura sentiu uma pontada no peito após exclamar aquelas palavras de forma tão incrédula.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

- Porque eu... queria protege-lo...? – A jovem podia sentir o coração acelerando e o estômago afundando cada vez mais. Seria por isso mesmo? Porque queria mantê-lo a salvo? Afinal fora essa a desculpa que Sasuke dera naquele dia no colégio... Mas... Por que sentia que suas palavras estavam... erradas?

Aquela sensação não apenas estava deixando-a confusa, como também estava quebrando alguma coisa dentro de si. Alguma coisa que não queria que desmoronasse... Droga... Por que sempre acabava naquela situação...?

Sasuke murmurou um 'É', baixinho, sustentando um fraco sorriso nos lábios. Bom, não estava mentindo. Só faltavam alguns detalhes, mas Sakura podia ficar sem saber deles.

- Eu quero a verdade, Sasuke. – Ela falou em uma voz tão decidida, que o rapaz chegou a pensar se a jovem descobrira tudo por si só e queria apenas uma confirmação do que foram os últimos terríveis meses. Mas ela não sabia de nada daquilo e o Uchiha sabia que apenas ele poderia contar tudo. Ora, ela queria a verdade, não é? Então era o que teria.

O rapaz aproximou perigosamente sua face da dela, os orbes negros fixos aos verdes que não estavam mais tão determinados como antes.

- Você fez aquilo porque me amava, Sakura.

As palavras que vieram sem hesitação, que fizeram o coração dela perder uma batida, que novamente fizeram tudo congelar, até mesmo o sangue em suas veias...

- E foi por isso que eu fiz esse pacto.

Olhos nos olhos.

- Porque eu ainda amo você.

Era isso. Aquela era a verdade que tanto quisera. A verdade que estava fazendo tudo girar e a única coisa que a mantinha sóbria eram aqueles orbes negros tão próximos, tentando forçar o significado daquelas palavras cada vez mais fundo em sua alma. Eram eles que a mantinham ali, no meio daquela confusão... Como se... Como se pudesse sempre contar com eles para salvá-la... Exatamente como ele fizera... Sacrificando sua vida... Dizendo... Que a amava... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo sabendo que perdera sua memória...

Porque ele a amava...

Certo que ele já havia dito uma vez aquelas três palavras, mas havia sido após um beijo! Ele poderia ter perdido o raciocínio ou qualquer outra coisa, mas naquele instante... Ele estava tão sério... Tão seguro do que dizia...

- E-Eu...

Sakura tentava balbuciar, mas o choque a atrapalhava. Tudo o que podia fazer era digerir aquelas palavras e tentar afastar as vozes e imagens que começavam a atormentá-la novamente e que pareciam querer convencê-la que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Porque seria a única explicação para tudo aquilo... E mesmo assim não conseguia se lembrar de nada... Não podia nem reconhecer aquelas vozes...!

Estava tão confusa...

A dor de cabeça que passou a incomodá-la estagnou assim que a jovem sentiu os lábios do Uchiha sobre os seus, delicadamente. Podia perceber o quanto ele estava falando a verdade. O quanto a amava mesmo... O motivo daquele pacto parecia tão óbvio naquele momento. Porque Sakura sabia que faria o mesmo por alguém que realmente amasse... Então... isso significava que sentia algo tão forte por aquele rapaz...?

Ignorando as vozes em sua cabeça, a mediadora passou a corresponder ao beijo, receosa de início, como se estivesse considerando se tudo aquilo era apenas uma mentira inventada por Sasuke para se aproveitar dela. No entanto, aquelas imagens e sonhos que tinha eram suficientes para provar que as palavras dele eram verdadeiras.

E também a forma apaixonada como ele a beijava... e aquela sensação familiar... Não precisou de mais nada depois disso para esquecer toda a confusão em sua cabeça e beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Correspondendo pela primeira vez.

E exatamente como fora a primeira vez em que haviam se beijado no inferno, Sasuke não soube descrever o quão perfeito era aquele momento. Apenas queria ficar entorpecido ali para sempre. Não aceitaria a mão de ninguém para sair dali, nem mesmo de uma Tsunade pedindo para proteger a Haruno. Nem mesmo se Naruto aparecesse dizendo que Orochimaru não era mais um perigo.

Não. Não se importava se o mundo explodisse naquele instante porque finalmente Sakura estava beijando-o de volta, como se tivesse aceitado tudo, recordado toda aquela história...! Será que ela havia lembrado que o amava também e então poderiam ficar juntos...?

Seria pedir demais para que ela recordasse apenas isso...?

- AHHH! Saiam de perto de mim, suas loucas! – O casal se afastou rapidamente assim que ouviram a voz feminina aterrorizada, e Ino correndo de um número considerável de um fã-clube, no final da rua. Um fã-clube que os dois conheciam muito bem, ainda mais por estar correndo atrás da loira que sempre fizera questão de fazer inveja para elas.

Sakura percebeu que aquela turma estava indo em direção a eles – mesmo que o alvo fosse claramente a Yamanaka. Podia até sentir o ar assassino chegando cada vez mais próximo. – então fez a coisa mais sensata naquele momento.

- Melhor correr. – Disse, olhando-o apenas por breves segundos e saiu na direção de sua casa, que estava a menos de um quarteirão de distância e que poderia salvar sua vida, tanto do fã-clube quanto de uma parada cardíaca pelo beijo com o Uchiha, sem perceber que o rapaz precisou de consideráveis segundos para entender que havia interrompido aquele beijo para fugir de seu fã-clube.

Que. Ótimo.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Galera, desculpem a demora, mas eu tava viajando e era muito complicado postar o capítulo... Mas ta aqui e espero que tenham gostado! A fic ta caminhando para o seu final, acho que deu pra perceber ;D**

**Reviews:**

Maria Lua

Shichiyou Sama

Inuzuka Marina

Sayumii

sakusasuke

Uchiha Kitsune

- bah.lb

Gu3Mii

Cerejeira

Mye-chan

Sakura-EvansPotter

Bruxa Bru

Demetria Blackwell

**Obrigada, pessoal! :D Não esqueçam de deixar reviews nesse capítulo também, por favooor! Vcs sabem que elas que me inspiram pra continuar o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

-

-

**Capítulo X**

Sakura sentou pesadamente em sua cama, desejando que aquela colcha macia tivesse os poderes mágicos de evaporar todas aquelas sensações que desmoronavam de uma só vez em sua cabeça.

Não conseguia afastar a voz de Sasuke, o significado daquelas três palavras que exprimiam o quanto os sentimentos dele eram verdadeiros. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação dos lábios dele contra os seus e da forma apaixonada que ele a beijara tantas vezes... E o quanto gostara e ficara aturdida ao mesmo tempo... Porque praticamente não o conhecia! E mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que o conhecia tão bem...! Então vinham aquelas imagens, os sonhos, as vozes...! Tinha tanta coisa errada!

Tinha alguma parte de si errada. Alguma parte faltando.

Sua memória... Sim, as lembranças que lhe foram apagadas e que poderiam ser a chave para toda aquela situação, para entender Sasuke, para entender porque se sentia tão bem perto dele... Será que realmente o amava...? E por que se sentia tão vazia fazia alguns meses...? Os exatos meses após aparecer em uma cama de hospital.

Tudo o que Sasuke lhe dissera poderia ser verdade, mas para confirmar aquilo teria que recobrar a memória, o que era impossível.

Merda.

- Sakura-chan? – Naruto aparecera no quarto.

A menos que precisasse somente de um empurrão.

A mediadora o olhou, percebendo a preocupação ao redor do espírito que se aproximava dela – o qual se indagava se seu plano havia sido uma boa idéia, considerando o quanto ela não parecia bem.

- Naruto... Eu...

Era fato que tinha acesso a tantas vozes e imagens – diariamente! – e ainda havia tudo o que Sasuke lhe contara... Espere. Havia um jeito. Sakura analisou o chão por alguns segundos, considerando as hipóteses, para erguer os olhos verdes decididos para o Uzumaki.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – Naruto pareceu meio assustado.

- O que você pretende dessa-?

- Preciso que me empreste um pouco da sua energia.

- Mas por quê? – O loiro ostentou um semblante de confusão. Realmente aquele plano não fora um dos melhores. Sakura estava pirando! Nem sabia que ela tinha conhecimento sobre sua energia! Certo, ela poderia deduzir, já que conhecia muito bem a força e os poderes estranhos que possuía, como mover objetos com a mente. Mesmo assim! O que aquela mente insana pretendia fazer?!

- Eu quero confirmar se a minha memória foi realmente apagada por causa daquele pacto que eu fiz.

Aqueles orbes verdes estavam decididos. Tão decididos que mesmo surpreso Naruto – Jamais havia pensado naquela possibilidade, assim como não tinha tanta certeza se aquilo resolveria alguma coisa – não pôde fazer nada a não ser hesitar alguns segundos, assentir e então apoiar uma mão sobre a cabeça da jovem, concentrando-se para transferir a energia necessária.

Os dois haviam fechado os olhos enquanto a energia irradiava pela mão do espírito e chegava a brilhar naquele quarto ligeiramente escuro, mostrando claramente o contorno das duas figuras silenciosas.

Sakura sentia um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao sentir pontadas em sua testa, forçando suas memórias ao máximo para passarem de borrões e vozes distintas. Faria de tudo para lembrar, nem que tivesse que agüentar aquela dor. E então as imagens ficaram mais claras, não mais eram um borrão irreconhecível.

Não sabia o quanto de energia Naruto estava lhe dando – Jamais pensou ficar mais agradecida pela aparição dele e pelo favor enorme que o rapaz estava lhe fazendo – mas se continuasse naquele ritmo seria capaz de reconhecer tudo... Assim como naquele momento podia ver...

Franziu o cenho.

... uma mão estendida... Um sorriso de canto...

_Você não faz jus à frieza que as pessoas dizem que você é._

_Você que repara em muita coisa._

Sasuke...

As costas de um rapaz...

_Você é muito sorridente para um lugar como esse._

Naruto correndo em sua direção... Feliz.

_Sakura-chan! Você não imagina o trabalho que deu pra te encontrar!_

_Bichinho de estimação-?_

_Então não vou mais precisar da dívida delas?_

_Pode apostar que não._

Um beijo. Alguém... Não, Sasuke estava beijando-a... Naquela caverna... Isso, podia lembrar tão claramente... Tão claramente quanto à dor que aumentava em sua cabeça. Estava ficando difícil se concentrar, a velocidade de suas lembranças aumentavam e a dor também.

_Sakura, você está bem...?!_

_O que está fazendo?!_

_Salvando sua vida._

_Eu não quero que você morra! Porque...!_

_Eu não posso, entendeu?! Não posso te deixar aqui porque eu me apaixonei por você!_

_Mas o que-?!_

_Ótimo. Eu vou tirá-los daqui, mas você, Sakura, terá o tempo de vida reduzido._

_Sakura, não se atrev-_

_Eu aceito._

Naruto abriu os olhos e percebeu uma lágrima escapando dos orbes fechados da mediadora. Concluindo que aquilo já era o suficiente, o loiro afastou a mão da cabeça dela, desejando poder fazer qualquer coisa para deixá-la melhor naquele momento – Usaria toda a sua energia se necessário para que ela sorrisse. Mas não podia. Não depois daquelas lembranças dolorosas...

Sakura abriu os olhos, percebendo apenas naquele momento as tímidas lágrimas que deslizavam por sua face e as batidas desesperadas de seu coração que parecia ser exprimido por alguma mão invisível.

- Que merda... Por que eu fico chorando? – Ela murmurou para si mesma, secando as lágrimas, irritada. Odiava chorar. Odiava mostrar qualquer tipo de fragilidade quando já determinara desde sua infância que não choraria nem se quebrasse a cabeça e estivesse sangrando até a morte. Inútil, como se mostrava no momento.

Naruto sorriu de leve.

- Porque você tem sentimentos, Sakura-chan.

Os orbes esmeralda se arregalaram em surpresa assim que estes pousaram no espírito loiro. Nunca esperara ouvir palavras com tamanho significado vindas do Uzumaki, afinal ele estava mais disposto a fazê-la salvar outros espíritos, ou chamá-la para fazer algo divertido ou reclamar de tédio, mas... ele tinha razão. E ela havia recordado tudo.

Tudo, inclusive... Sasuke.

- Bom, você me disse isso. – Naruto logo se adiantou, desconcertado, coçando a cabeça com uma mão. O espírito notou o sorriso na face de Sakura, assim como a lágrima que escapara daqueles olhos e ficou feliz ao perceber que suas palavras haviam deixado-a em melhor estado de espírito.

- Tem razão, eu... – Ela olhou o chão, a voz fraca. – Eu amo o Sasuke... e todo esse tempo...

A mediadora olhou o amigo, decidida, secando as lágrimas novamente.

- Eu tenho que dizer isso a ele.

- Então ande logo! – Naruto apoiou, sorrindo de forma confiante.

Sakura sorriu antes de sair às pressas do quarto, esquecendo até de fechar a porta. Se fosse preciso até arrancaria o Uchiha do treino de futebol, mas daria um jeito de falar tudo.

Inclusive que poderiam ficar juntos finalmente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem estava convicta que nada poderia parar seus passos por aquele corredor do colégio, nem mesmo uma Tsunade bêbada brigando com todos os alunos que passavam por perto. Não. A única visão que a faria estancar e acelerar seu coração seria o Uchiha. Ah, e as palavras que ainda pensava em dizer para ele, mas isso estava fora de questão. Naquele momento. Quer dizer, podia lidar com espíritos e socos, mas não podia proclamar algumas palavras de amor? Claro que era capaz.

Talvez.

Vendo Sasuke a observar, ligeiramente curioso com sua presença, e parar de andar – provavelmente impedindo-o de ir ao treino naquele final de tarde – com certeza a fizeram estagnar e aceleraram seu coração. Assim como também inviabilizou a saída de palavras.

Eles ficaram apenas se olhando, deixando o silêncio tentar interpretar o que acontecia ali, o que era exatamente o que Sasuke gostaria de desvendar. Afinal Sakura não saía a sua procura, e pela forma como ela o olhava – também por esta ter uma aparência que havia terminado uma maratona – podia apostar que era isso que ela fora fazer.

Procurar por ele.

Mas por quê?

O rapaz estava quase erguendo uma sobrancelha, confuso, mas as lágrimas caindo daqueles olhos verdes rapidamente mudaram seu semblante para uma contida preocupação, ao que as duas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

Sakura não ligava se as lágrimas chegavam sem serem convidadas ou se nem sabia o motivo delas. Era quase capaz de sentir o quanto o mediador sofrera por sua perda de memória. Os momentos que passaram juntos naquele inferno estavam bagunçando suas emoções, assim como seu autocontrole.

A simples imagem dele ali, parado, bonito sem ao menos mover um músculo... A idéia de quase ter perdido-o...

- Sakura-?

Sasuke reprimiu as outras palavras assim que a jovem o abraçou, firmemente, escondendo a face marcada de lágrimas em seu tórax e segurando as vestes dele, com força. O rapaz sentia o uniforme de futebol ficar cada vez mais molhado, não lhe dando dúvidas que ela estava perdida em um choro silencioso.

Mais preocupado do que antes, o Uchiha a segurou pelos ombros, não a afastando de sua posição, porém sem saber que ações tomar. Oras, sabia muito bem como lidar com uma Sakura extremamente irritada, mas choro?! Aquilo nunca passara em sua mente! E do nada! Ela viera do nada e o abraçava daquele jeito, chorando!

O que diabos estava acontecendo?!

- Desculpa, Sasuke... – Aquele murmúrio abafado da Haruno atraiu a atenção do mediador.

- Do que você está falando? O que diabos aconteceu, Sakura?

- É que eu... eu queria ter lembrado de tudo antes e então nós... quer dizer, você não sofreria...

Sasuke sentiu os músculos retraírem e não se moverem um milímetro depois daquelas palavras que o deixaram mais chocado do que a atitude estranha da jovem.

- O que você... O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele murmurou, inconscientemente apertando mais os ombros da Haruno. Queria acreditar na primeira e maravilhosa idéia que lhe passara pela mente, mas não queria criar esperanças. Duvidava ter alguma restante naquela altura do campeonato.

Sakura fechou os olhos, com força, desejando que as lágrimas parassem e que o Uchiha não a visse chorando daquele jeito. No entanto, ignorou seu esforço em vão e não reprimiu as palavras:

- Eu me lembro de tudo, Sasuke-kun...

Aquele sufixo...

O rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Você... lembra...?

A mediadora assentiu, mantendo o rosto escondido no peito dele. Sentia-se tão mal por tudo o que causara a ele... Não era capaz de encarar aqueles orbes negros tão bonitos... Não era capaz de encontrar palavras suficientes que exprimissem o quanto se sentia culpada...

Sakura engoliu a angústia que a consumia, agarrando-se ao perfume do rapaz para recobrar a postura.

- O Naruto me ajudou a lembrar e eu descobri porque estava me sentindo tão estranha... e vazia... Eu... no fundo eu continuei amando você e não fazia idéia... Desculpa... – Droga... Aquilo não era suficiente! – Desculpa, Sasuke-kun... Você sofreu tanto por isso e eu nem-

- Sim, foi tudo culpa sua.

Sakura afastou o rosto do peito de Sasuke, retirando os braços que estavam ao redor dele, ligeiramente machucada com as palavras do rapaz. Mas ele estava lhe mostrando aquele sorriso maroto... E ela percebeu que não poderia ficar com raiva dele. Não naquele instante. Bom, talvez um pouquinho.

- Eu podia te dar um soco agora, sabia? Eu estou aqui, dizendo o quanto me sinto culpada e que eu ainda te amo e você vem jogar na minha cara que-

Sasuke capturou aqueles lábios prontos para lhe dar uma bronca enorme, poupando-lhes o trabalho. Ele sentiu a jovem sorrir contra seus lábios antes de entreabri-los para aprofundar o beijo, e o rapaz não hesitou em deslizar uma mão para aquela fina cintura, sentindo-se feliz por não ter que temer algum soco por tal ato.

Nem podia acreditar naquilo. Estar junto de Sakura e ela ter suas memórias de volta...! Aquilo era demais para sua sanidade agüentar! Com certeza devia sua vida à Naruto, por ter ajudado-a da maneira como jamais poderia! Não, o que estava fazendo?! Pensando em como agradecer Naruto enquanto estava envolvido naquele beijo e naquele momento que mudara o resto de seus dias?! Talvez fossem aqueles arrepios que percorriam sua espinha que o faziam perder o foco de seus pensamentos.

Mas tudo bem. Teria muitos momentos para beijá-la daquele jeito, inclusive porque ambos estavam com as vidas reduzidas. Então passariam o resto delas juntos, não é? Sem Orochimaru, sem passeios ao inferno, sem visitas de Sakuya, sem Naruto interrompendo. Certo, esse último teria que se certificar.

Assim que se afastaram, Sakura sustentava um semblante de culpa, ainda que um fraco sorriso brincasse em sua face. E para Sasuke ela continuava linda. Tão linda que nem precisaria ligar para as palavras seguintes dela.

- Desculpe ter sido culpa minha.

- Não importa mais. – O jovem retrucou, sem largar a cintura dela. – Pelo menos não tive que esperar na outra vida que você lembrasse.

- Você... teria esperado...? – Os olhos serenos do rapaz continuavam cravados nos seus.

- Claro que sim...

A jovem sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas assim que aquelas palavras aqueceram mais seu coração, mesmo que estas tivessem sido ditas naquele tom tão neutro. Não importava. Aquele era o jeito de Sasuke e amava até mesmo aquela serenidade dele.

- Isso é tão lindo, Sasuke-kun...

- Você que é muito chorona. – Ele sorriu maroto, ganhando um leve soco da jovem.

- Seu idiota.

**Owari.**

**E chegamos ao final \o/ Espero que tenham gostado da fic até o último momento, inclusive na parte que o Sasuke FINALMENTE vai parar de sofrer, coitado xD E obrigada de todo coração por todas as reviews e às pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos! Obrigada mesmo por terem aguentado essas duas sagas ;DD Ah! Mas não pensem que eu esqueci do epílogo! É curtinho, mas vou postar daqui a alguns dias ;D**

**Reviews:**

Tina Granger1

Sayumii

Shichiyou Sama

Cerejeira

Maria Lua

Motoko-Chan

Mye-chan

Mayu Hionne

Bruxa Bru

Demetria Blackwell

**Muito obrigadaaaaaaaa a todos! :D Nos vemos de novo no epílogo ;D**

**Ja ne**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

-

-

**Epílogo**

- É, agora esquece o cinema. – Sakura resmungou, suspirando. – Nós já perdemos o filme.

Mesmo andando com Sasuke pela rua – do maldito cinema! – e amando a companhia dele, a jovem não podia evitar a irritação. Quer dizer, aqueles fantasmas idiotas não podiam dar um tempo nem para que tivesse um encontro normal com seu namorado mediador?! Droga. Era isso que merecia por estar namorando um rapaz tão anormal quanto ela.

Ótimo.

E se algum espírito passasse por ali iria mandá-lo direto ao inferno por interromper seus pensamentos neuróticos de ter a vida mais anormal do mundo e a vontade indescritível de acabar com o trabalho dos mediadores acabando com os intrometidos e inconvenientes fantasmas! Oras, seria muito pedir um tempo curtíssimo apenas para trocar alguns beijos apaixonados com o Uchiha?!

- Eu acho que não importa o programa que fizermos, sempre vai ter um espírito querendo ajuda. – Sasuke comentou, impassível.

- Mas que saco. Esses espíritos não sabem que até os mediadores precisam de um tempo para ficar sozinhos?!

O rapaz ficou calado, acostumado o suficiente com o pavio curto da namorada para jogar mais lenha na fogueira ou lhe dar um motivo para descontar toda aquela raiva na primeira pessoa que encontrasse. Ou seja, ele. E claro, ele estava mais interessado em alguns beijos, não em socos e paradas em hospitais, que, aliás, eram bem rotineiras, não só em sua vida, mas na de sua namorada.

- E o que fazemos agora? – A jovem indagou, suspirando, voltando a agarrar o braço do namorado e ignorando os olhares mortais de garotas que aparentemente faziam parte do fã-clube do Uchiha.

Ótimo. Como se não bastasse ter que lidar com os espíritos no meio de um encontro, também tinha que dar um jeito naquelas mulheres obsessivas por seu namorado. Tinha culpa de ele ser tão cobiçado e gostoso daquele jeito?! Não, mas alguém pedia sua opinião? É, certo. Os espíritos talvez?

- Eles devem ter um intervalo de alguns minutos para virem nos procurar. – Sasuke falou.

- Então... vamos tomar sorvete! – Sakura exclamou, ganhando animação ao ver um carrinho de sorvete ao longe, bastante lotado. Bom, tinha que esfriar a cabeça, não é? Literalmente seria até uma boa idéia.

A jovem largou o braço do Uchiha, pronta para correr animada até o vendedor, mas Sasuke a impediu, segurando seu pulso e vendo a Haruno se virar para ele, intrigada.

- Antes que eles apareçam. – O Uchiha murmurou e não fez cerimônia antes de beijá-la nos lábios, ganhando não apenas um suspiro aprovador da namorada, mas também olhares assassinos das mulheres que o comiam com os olhos.

Sakura pareceu gostar da idéia, pois instigou sua própria língua a brincar com a dele. Ora, se era para esfriar a cabeça um sorvete seria bom, mas aquele bônus era muito bem vindo! E não dava mais a mínima para os intervalos que os espíritos lhes davam para ficarem sozinhos, afinal a sorte deveria ajudar, certo?

Ela ajudara no último encontro! Isso! Era tudo uma questão de pensamento positivo e paciên-

- Sakura-chan! Teme!

- Que tipo de intervalo é esse?! Naruto, seu idiota, você está adiantado!

- E morto.

- M-Mas esp-!

**CAPOW**

- Sakura-

- Não me venha com 'Sakura, se acalme', Sasuke! Ele começou!

- Eu não ia dizer isso, mulher irritante.

Ela mostrou a língua.

- Seu idiota.

E ele não evitou o sorriso maroto.

**Owari**

* * *

**Gente, mil perdões pela demora só pra postar esse epílogo curtinho, mas é que eu perdi a noção do tempo! Quando vi já era sexta! Desculpem! Mas para compensar eu vou postar a minha nova fic mais cedo do que eu planejava ;D Nem preciso dizer o casal, né? Mas enfim, nada de surpresas por enquanto XD**

**Reviews:**

Mye-chan

Cerejeira

Maria Lua

Mayu Hionne

Sayumii

sakusasuke

Bruxa Bru

Carol aka-neko

Shichiyou Sama

thataa

Sakura-EvansPotter

**Obrigada, galera! Desculpem não ter respondido direito às reviews, mas vcs sabem e eu nem preciso dizer o quanto eu amo todos os comentários que vcs fazem, todas as vírgulas, todas as carinhas :D Muito obrigada mesmo! Vcs nem imaginam o quanto as reviews foram importantes para essa fic e para a minha inspiração, juro! :D**

**Então nos vemos na próxima fic, porque é claro que eu não vou parar de aterrorizar a vida de vcs xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Não esqueçam que a fic acabou, mas a minha ansiedade por reviews não xD Por favor, comentem alguma coisa! :D**


End file.
